


The Life of Clint Barton-Rogers and Steve Rogers: Oneshots and AUs

by srysmnwrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Family, Bottom Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Tony Stark, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srysmnwrites/pseuds/srysmnwrites
Summary: "I've told you this before, baby. You are going to be Clint Barton-Rogers for the rest of your life and I will kill anyone that wants to change that. I mean it, Clint. You are not allowed to leave me. And I'd die before I let anyone else see you like this."Life with Steve Rogers as seen through Clint Barton's eyes. This is a series of oneshots and drabbles of my favorite ship in the MCU so enjoy, I guess.





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of the Clint Barton and Steve Rogers ship but I feel like I'm the only one who likes it and that's just wrong. This chapter contains Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamics, established relationship, smut, (very!) brief mentions of soul bonds/marks, possessive (slightly obsessive) Steve! and hints at stalker-ish behaviour. Enjoy!

Clint was beginning to regret his decision to be out here in the middle of night when he could feel his body getting hotter by the minute, a result of his heat approaching. The ring on his finger glinted slightly under the street lights and he ignored it. Clint knew he had to run away. If he didn't...

When he saw a cheap-looking motel in the corner, he sighed in relief. He needed to find somewhere else to stay and the motel was conspicuous enough.

He paid for the room, smiling at the receptionist as she handed him the keys. Clint asked the receptionist to watch over his things while he goes to find food and the receptionist only smiled, which made her an angel in Clint's book. He went to the bodega a few blocks from the motel, gathering the necessities that he needed for his heat before going back to the motel.

Clint's belief that the receptionist was an angel was solidified as the receptionist told Clint that an omega would be helping Clint carry his things to his room. The omega, Ryan was so understanding and caring of Clint's situation and made small talk during the entire walk to Clint's room. He kept asking if there was anything that Clint needed and that Clint would only have to call the receptionist and Ryan would be there to help Clint with everything he needs. Clint thanked Ryan before locking the door.

Clint flicked the light switch on, placing his food on the table near the bed.

"Hey, baby." Clint turned, seeing Steve sitting comfortably on one of the seats near the window.

Steve's eyes were intently watching Clint, a mix of possessiveness, lust and love in those electric blue eyes. Clint's heart shifted into overdrive and he hated himself when he could feel slick dripping at the sight of Steve's smirk.

Clint swallowed the whimper bubbling in his throat as Steve began standing up to walk over to him. Clint took a few steps back and for some reason, that made Steve's smirk grew. Clint cursed under his breath as his back hit the door and Steve chuckled, burying his face into Clint's neck.

Clint knew that he had to be strong, to stand his ground but Steve was making it hard as the man traced his tongue against Clint's skin. Steve, the _evil_ , _wonderful_ man, laughed before biting into Clint's neck, reaffirming the soul bond that they shared. Clint could only moan as he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, stroking Steve's hair, prompting Steve to place tiny kisses all over Clint's face.

When Clint found out that his soulmate was Captain America, he spent weeks denying that fact. There was _no way_ someone like him was lucky enough to end up with Steve _freaking_ Rogers. This was reality and in reality, life wasn't all daisies and sunshine.

Clint was very well aware of how stubborn he can be but apparently, it wasn't enough to deter the epitome of stubborn will himself as Steve relentless pursued him. And no one, no one should blame Clint for falling for the paragon of American ideals. Steve was passionate, loving, caring and Clint adored him. He was what Clint always wanted, someone to love Clint forever. He was happy and he was so, _so_ in love with Steve. _Correction_ , Clint is still so in love with him.

Steve pulled Clint's attention back to him as their lips touched. That kiss, if it could be called that, was _dirty_ , possessive and Clint melted into Steve, as he always does. Steve knew this as he grinned wolfishly when their lips parted, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"Now, mind telling me why my husband decided to pack his things and leave me?" Steve's voice was light but the look on his eyes was anything but.

Clint stayed silent, his arms retreating but Steve had other ideas as he took hold of Clint's ass before hoisting him up, forcing Clint to wrap his legs around Steve's waist. Clint couldn't stop the moan that escaped him, which pleased Steve.

"Baby, did you come here to meet someone?" Steve _demanded_ , hands gripping Clint tightly.

When Clint didn't answer, Steve's lovely, sinful mouth curled downwards, indicating how much he hated Clint's silence. Steve bit Clint's neck, reminding Clint who he belongs to.

"If you came here to meet a man, I'll find him and _kill_ him, Clint. I'll hunt him down and remind him why he _shouldn't_ even look at my husband." The words that that Steve was saying sounded like a promise and Clint shivered because he knew that Steve will do it, without hesitation.

"I didn't come here to meet anyone." Clint hesitantly answered as his eyes met Steve's.

"Then why? Why are you here at some fucking _motel_ instead of our apartment?" Steve pressed, glaring at Clint.

The anger that coursing through Clint's body scared Clint but it was everything that he needed to pour his feelings to Steve. "I'm here at this fucking motel instead of the apartment because _my husband cheated on me._ "

When Steve's eyes widen, Clint continued on, "Yeah, I saw you with some woman at some fucking cafe the other day. You told me that you had a mission and there you were, laughing with some random woman. I saw you hug her. I saw you _kiss_ her. You _lied_ to me, you _asshole_."

Clint happened to be a few blocks away when he saw a handsome man with his arm around a beautiful girl's waist. Clint's only thought was the couple must be models or something.

When Clint was starting his car, the man turned and it was Steve. It was Steve, his _husband_ , laughing and kissing some girl on the street. Just like that, Clint could not focus on anything else except for the burning ache in his chest.

When Steve finally left, Clint broke down for hours in that car and for the first time since he was married to Steve, the ring on his finger felt like it didn't belong there.

Steve was silent for a moment before his glare returned full force. "She was my fucking _mission_ , Clint!"

Steve's answer was enough to startle Clint, who could only gape at Steve. "Her name was Katerina Petrova, she was part of the Red Room program. She scheduled a meeting with Ared Qiel, a weapons dealer and I was the only one who could do it because Natasha and Bucky were too emotionally invested in Petrova. My mission was to play double agent, seduce her and give whatever intel she gave me to SHIELD."

"What?" Clint managed to ask.

"We've been married for 5 years now, Clint." Steve said, as he pressed his lips against Clint's cheek. "Five amazing years of happily wedded bliss with the love of my life." Another kiss on Clint's jaw. "Why would I want anyone else when I have you?"

Steve kissed Clint insistently and he returned it in kind. Steve lowered Clint onto the ground as he took off Clint's jeans and continued to kiss Clint once the smaller man was only wearing a t-shirt. Steve pushed Clint back, causing Clint to plop onto the bed. Clint could only stare and admire Steve when the man took off his shirt and his pants before resuming to kiss Clint, inhaling Clint's soul.

Clint has been married to Steve for 5 years now and he knew how Steve was in bed. He knew how much Steve liked taking his time but Clint was impatient and he wanted, no, he _needed_ Steve.

Which explains why he flipped Steve over, causing Steve to lie on his back with Clint laying on top of him. Clint grinned as he saw Steve's cock harden, a trace of precum leaking out. Clint knew that he was slick enough and with that thought, he took hold of Steve's dick, placed it near his entrance before slowly relaxing, allowing Steve to enter him.

Steve groaned loudly, hands on Clint's hips, grip tight enough to bruise. Clint didn't care about the bruises, all he needed was Steve inside him. Clint rolled his hips in a circle on Steve's cock, a porn quality moan escaping him before he proceeded to bounce up and down on Steve's cock. 

Clint has been feeling like shit for the past few days when he thought that his husband was cheating on him so he deserved this. He _deserved_ to want to be loved like this. Steve must have developed a mind-reading ability when Clint wasn't watching because he thrusted deeply inside Clint, taking control when Clint was too tired to ride him.

" _If you had_ ," Steve grunted out, eyes never leaving Clint before continuing, "If you had brought a man with you to this room, I would have killed him where he stood, baby."

Clint could feel that he was getting closer and the possessive words pouring out of Steve's mouth just amplified his need to come. But Clint's husband was evil and Clint really needed to figure out if Steve could read minds now because Steve pulled out. Clint moaned at the empty feeling, gasping at Steve, who was intently staring at Clint.

"Steve, please...more..." Clint would have been embarrassed to beg but right now, he doesn't care. Why was Steve stopping?

"I want you to listen to me, baby." Steve exclaimed, hands on Clint's ass, preventing Clint from moving. "If you ever leave me again, I _will_ find you. I will find you, drag you back to my side and chain you to me."

Clint bit his lip, suppressing his moan. Steve smirked before continuing, "I've told you this before, baby. You are going to be Clint Barton-Rogers for the rest of your life and I will kill anyone that wants to change that. I mean it, Clint. You are _not_ allowed to leave me. And I'd die before I let anyone else sees you like this."

Steve's promise sent heat down Clint's spine. Clint knew how possessive Steve was, he saw it firsthand after all.

Steve and Clint were out with the rest of the Avengers and Tony being Tony, booked an entire floor just for them. Clint was on his way from the men's room to the Avengers table when this sleazy, drunk guy began making passes at Clint.

It was supposed to be a fun night and Clint figured that the guy ended up on their floor by mistake. Clint didn't want to stir up trouble and declined the guy's " _offers_ " but the guy grabbed hold of Clint's arm, pushing him against the wall. That was the scene that Steve had walked on when he went to look for Clint. Thor, Bucky and Sam had to restrain Steve from outright killing the man.

So yes, Clint is very well aware of his husband's possessive tendencies, which was why Clint didn't ask how Steve knew he was here in this motel. Clint didn't ask how Steve found out what room he was staying in. Clint didn't ask how Steve broke into the room. Clint already knows but that doesn't mean Clint loves Steve any less than he did before.

The only thing that Clint could say at this point was " _Yours_. I'm yours, honey. I'm always yours."

It was the truth. Clint belonged to Steve, heart, body, mind, soul. Even if Clint could love someone else, he wouldn't want to. He doesn't think he could love anyone else, not after Steve.

Steve narrowed his eyes at Clint, which prompted Clint to reassure him. "I'm yours, Steve. Forever yours. Always, always yours."

Clint bent down to kiss Steve's lips gently. "I love you. I love you so much, honey. That's why I tried to leave."

Clint smiled at Steve's confusion. "If you really was with that girl, I didn't want to stand in your way. I love you too much to stop you from being happy, even if it means you're happy with somebody else."

Just as suddenly as Steve pulled out, he thrusted back in, causing Clint to let out a loud moan. " _Yes_ , honey, _please, please_ , _more_ , _yes_ , _yes_ , _yes_."

Steve obliged, going faster and deeper and harder and Clint did nothing but take it. When Clint finally came, he whimpered, oversensitive as Steve thrusted once, twice, three more times before cumming inside Clint. Once Clint was finally able to focus, he was plopped down on Steve.

"Love you. Love you so much, honey." Clint pressed a kiss on Steve's shoulders, burying his face in the scent of Steve and their lovemaking.

What Clint did not expect was for Steve to flip Clint over onto his back. A wolfish grin formed on Steve's face. "We're not gonna rest, baby." Steve kissed Clint's lips before resuming, "You and me, we're gonna spend some time in this bed. I'm gonna love you and love you and love you until you stop thinkin' I'm gonna leave you for someone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> If you have spare time, please feel free to read this. Please check out my crowdfunding campaign and maybe share and maybe, just maybe, donate? I swear, even $1 makes me so unbelievably happy.
> 
> https://gogetfunding.com/help-sara-fix-her-broken-laptop/
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Please don't hesitate to tell me that I'm a horrible writer. I need the wake up call :D


	2. The One Time Clint Didn't Know that It Was A Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A raised eyebrow directed at Steve prompted the man to say, “Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?”
> 
> Someone like Steve Rogers would not go for some broken circus boy with trust issues and a more than average aim. Even if Steve did, he shouldn’t. Steve was kind and funny and smart and brave and he deserved someone better than Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fair warning, I wrote this at a time when I should be asleep so feel free to point out any glaring mistakes. My first try at fluff and a tiny bit of angst? As always, please leave constructive criticism and try not to hurt my feelings too much okay? Thanks for reading. See you soon (maybe!) ;)
> 
> If you have spare time, please feel free to read this. Please check out my crowdfunding campaign and maybe share and maybe, just maybe, donate? I swear, even $1 makes me so unbelievably happy.
> 
> https://gogetfunding.com/help-sara-fix-her-broken-laptop/
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Please don't hesitate to tell me that I'm a horrible writer. I need the wake up call :D

In hindsight, Clint should have seen the signs sooner. Hindsight would be so helpful, especially when Clint wants to figure out what’s wrong with Steve lately. Because contrary to what people think, Clint did notice that Steve was behaving weird. Clint can be observant, he is a _freaking_ sniper, after all.

Hindsight would have been useful, if Clint didn’t feel drained. And wasn’t suffering from broken ribs and sprained wrists from the last mission Fury sent him to. For the past two months, Clint has been tailing Igor Nikolevich, famous Russian mafia leader who wanted to recruit Yelena Belova.

See, Igor Nikolevich was a very, very bad man and Yelena Belova is pretty much Natasha’s sore spot but letting them meet? Yeah, not a good idea. Long story short, Clint was caught-off guard, Igor ordered his little minions to beat Clint up, Clint managed to escape, he fought ( _and won!_ ) and Igor was in SHIELD custody. Happy endings all around.

After Clint crashed from the adrenaline rush, he found himself staring at the ceiling of one of the rooms in SHIELD medical and to his right, was Phil. Phil had listed Clint’s injuries, told Clint that he will be on medical leave for a few weeks while handing Clint his favorite chocolate pudding.

Naturally, Clint asked for Phil’s help to spring him out of the room. Phil, the traitor, gave him his _you’re-a-moron-but-I’m-glad-you’re-back_ smile and told him that if he ever leave Medical without the doctor’s approval, Phil will sic Natasha and an irate overprotective mother hen that is Bucky on him. Clint can handle Natasha. Bucky... Yeah, better to give up than to argue with Bucky when he’s like that.

Fury, Coulson and Hill agreed to grant him mercy and told him to write the mission report and _get some fucking rest, Barton_ , (Fury’s words, not his). And so he was taking a break, and he was, you know, enjoying it.

But, he noticed something weird about Steve. Granted, being a member of the Avengers means weird behavior is normal because for one, Avengering isn’t exactly a 9 to 5 job. That and the fact that they are living with Tony Stark, so weirdness and a level of crazy never experienced before is to be expected at this point.

But Steve was acting on another level of weird, the level of weirdness that is beyond the Avengers weirdness scale, and that was saying something.

Clint should stop saying weird. But it is weird, though.

Clint made his way to the kitchen, preparing all the ingredients he would need to cook for the family. Clint always loved cooking. When shooting is not enough to calm him down after a bad mission, he would cook.

Cooking reminded him of watching his mother make breakfast during the weekends. Cooking reminded him of all the times he stayed at Phil’s place with Tasha and cooking for the three of them. Cooking reminded him of Saturday barbecue nights on the roof of his apartment at Bed Stuy. Music played in the background and it was calming and soothing.

He was getting started on hash browns when JARVIS’s voice informing him that Steve and Bucky are back.

“Master Clint. I apologize for disturbing you but I would like to inform you that Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are back from their mission.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Clint said as he heard the elevator dinged. Clint heard two voice loudly arguing with each other.

“Buck, it happened. I’m fine. _Let it go_ already.”

“ _Ain’t no way_ I’m letting it go, you damn punk. Why you gotta take risks like that, Stevie? You aiming to make me die of a heart attack or something?”

“You’re 106, Buck. Dying of a heart attack is a given at this point.”

“You are a fucking _punk_ , Steve Rogers.”

Clint turned around to look at Steve and Bucky, who was still arguing. Aside from their torn up uniforms, they looked fine. Which was a first, considering that it was Steve and Bucky.

Steve is a textbook definition of trouble magnet and Bucky claimed that he had to follow Steve to keep him out of trouble. Bucky justified his actions as _taking care of the damn punk with no self preservation skills._ Clint knew better than to say that Steve wasn’t the only trouble magnet and Bucky saying that is like the pot calling the kettle black.

“Hi, Clint. Didn’t expect you to be awake.” Steve warmly greeted as he sat on one of the chairs of the dining table.

Yes, the Avengers have a dining table. Yes, it can fit all of them. Yes, Tony and Bruce might have something to do with the fact that the table can fit the rest of the Avengers.

“Did you make all of this, Clint?” Bucky asked as he gestured to the plates of pancakes, sausages and French toasts.

Before Clint could answer, JARVIS interrupted. “Master Clint, the bagels and English muffins you ordered has arrived.”

“I’ll get it.” Bucky said, gesturing for Clint to continue cooking.

Clint muttered his thanks as he handed Steve a cup of coffee in which Steve responded with a thank you and a smile.

Clint was busy making hash browns when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist and something warm near his neck.

“How was the mission, Steve?” Clint manages.

“It was fine. Bucky’s worrying too much.” Steve replied, although it was muffled considering that Steve buried his head on Clint’s shoulders.

See? This was weird. The Avengers were a very handsy-feely bunch but Steve never acted like this with them. Clint ignored the rush of heat on his face and focused on making breakfast, even with Steve holding him like a limpet.

Steve stayed like that for a long while. Steve didn’t let him go even after Bucky got back. Steve didn’t let him go even after he finished making breakfast. Steve didn’t let him go even after the rest of the team strode into the kitchen.

“Clint, what is this?” Bruce asked. Clint glanced over at them, watching their eyes widen at the sight of the food.

“This is breakfast.” Was Clint’s short reply.

“But…but… _why_? This must have taken you hours.” Sam asked while Scott tried to pick up a bagel.

Clint smacked his hand with a spoon and ignored Scott’s pitiful look. “Shower first or you’re not getting any breakfast.” Clint exclaimed and failed to hold in laughter as the team scrambled to shower.

Once the kitchen cleared, Clint turned and faced Steve. “That means you too, Steve.”

Steve’s response was to kiss Clint’s neck and walking away. See? Kissing Clint’s neck is not Steve’s normal behavior. Steve was acting weird and Clint’s no closer to finding out why.

When Steve came back ten minutes later, Clint was trying his best not to gape at the man. Steve was wearing a black shirt and a pair of sweats and the gods must be testing Clint because Steve looked so gorgeous wearing a plain t-shirt and sweat.

But then again, Steve looked good in anything he wears. Every time the Avengers are invited to some charity gala, Steve was one of the Avengers that stood out. If the sight of Steve in sweats is gorgeous, then imagine him wearing a suit. His appearance garnered the interest of anyone who looked at him.

Clint couldn’t blame them, he knew how utterly handsome Steve was and despite all the years they spent together, Clint still hasn’t developed an immunity to him.

“Need help, baby?” See, another reason why Steve was acting weird.

“Yeah, can you help me set up the table?” Clint asked, managing not to stutter.

The terms of endearments. The fucking terms of endearment that always, _always_ made Clint melt into a puddle of goo. _Baby, honey, beautiful, gorgeous, sweetheart, darling_ , Steve had said it all and it was not good for Clint’s sanity, okay?

Steve being like this was making Clint hope for more and Clint was not going to go down that road. Sure, Clint was man enough to admit to himself that he loves Steve but he doesn’t think he’ll be strong enough to deal with what happens if Steve finds out.

Steve is the love of Clint’s life and more importantly, he’s one of Clint’s best friends. It took a long time for the Avengers to be a family and Clint doesn’t want to ruin that. He doesn’t want to ruin his friendship with Steve Rogers. _Look at him_ , Clint thought, as Steve had taken to set up the table, _he’s perfect._

Someone like Steve Rogers would not go for some broken circus boy with trust issues and a more than average aim. Even if Steve did, he shouldn’t.

Steve was kind and funny and smart and brave and he deserved someone better than Clint. But that doesn’t mean Clint could ignore his feelings for Steve. Just because Clint decided to bury his feelings six feet into the ground, doesn’t make him blind to Steve.

Steve who was whistling so happily as he wiped the tables before setting up the table. Clint shook his head to dispel his increasingly embarrassing thoughts about his best friend.

But the universe must be conspiring against him because Steve asked, “You okay?” as Steve stood close behind Clint.

Clint looked up to Steve and nodded, managing a small smile at Steve’s concern. Steve was his best friend and his crush on the man was not going to ruin it, Clint promised to himself. Ignoring the heat on Clint’s back at Steve’s closeness, Clint began preparing the plates only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

A raised eyebrow directed at Steve prompted the man to say, “Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?”

Clint scrunched his brows together, a bit confused. Dinner? Steve’s face was red and he was looking everywhere else but Clint. Shrugging, Clint answered with, “Sure.”

The smile that formed on Steve’s face was a thing of beauty. “At 8? We could go to that pizza place you like?”

Bob’s was hands-down the best pizza place in the entire world in Clint’s opinion and the fact that Steve wanted to take him there made Clint love him more. Clint nodded, excited at the prospect of dinner at his favorite place with the man he’s secretly in love with.

Clint and Steve were finished setting up the table when the rest of the family walked in. Breakfast was chaotic and messy as usual, which was not a surprise considering that the amount of people sitting at the same table. Food were passed around and conversation was buzzing. After breakfast, everyone went on with their day. Tony and Bruce went to the lab, Scott went out with Hope and Natasha invited him to spar. The day went as it usually went when there’s no mission or end-of-the-world emergencies.

Clint didn’t see Steve all day until JARVIS told Clint that Steve was outside waiting for him. Steve was wearing a navy blue hoodie, similar to the color of his Captain America suit and a pair of jeans and smiled when he saw Clint.

And so, they went to Bob’s. And dinner, okay, dinner was amazing, alright? Steve bought Clint’s favorite pizza and they spent the entire night laughing and telling stories about missions that went haywire and Clint loves Steve, okay? Steve was sweet and funny and gorgeous and he was making it very hard for Clint to ignore his feelings.

So Clint didn’t suspect anything when they got home. Clint figured that things would be normal and he would get to tell Natasha that Steve is his new favorite. Only, Steve stopped him when they got to Clint’s floor and pecked Clint’s lips.

“Holy fuck.“ Clint thought hysterically.

Steve didn’t stop there as he continued to kiss Clint. Clint, ehem, had _plenty_ of experience, you could say, with kissing. He kissed girls and guys, for fun and for missions so kissing wasn’t something foreign to him.

Except that this felt like Clint’s first kiss or what a first kiss should feel like. Steve didn’t deepen the kiss or anything but it was the soft tiny pecks that actually killed Clint. Clint didn’t realize that he closed his eyes, didn’t realize that he kissed Steve back.

He did notice when the kisses became insistent and wet and hot and okay, Clint might be slowly losing his mind. He was so okay with losing his mind if it meant that he could kiss Steve. When Steve pulled away, it took everything in Clint not to pull the man back to him.

“No, wait, kiss me more, please.” Clint wanted to say but Steve had smirked before placing a kiss on Clint’s forehead and wishing him good night.

Clint’s heart was beating so fast that Clint thought he might be dying of a heart attack as he leaned against the wall, reminded of the feeling of Steve’s lips against his. Wait.

Steve _kissed_ him. _He kissed Steve._ They were kissing. _They made out._

“Oh my god.” Clint manages to say once he was in the safety of his room.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Clint knew that he was being ridiculous and that _avoiding his problem wouldn’t make it go away, Master Clint_ but sue him. His mind was jumbled up and he deserved the time to think things through.

Clint locked himself in his room, refusing to see anyone and thanks to Pepper, he didn’t have to go out to buy food because his fridge was full. Yes, he knows that it has been three days. Yes, the team was worried about him. Yes, he knows that _he can’t ignore his problem, JARVIS_. But no, he didn’t want to talk about it.

Clint was still having a difficult time wrapping his head around _The Incident. The Incident_ , as it shall be known, was the time he made out with Captain America in front of the elevator. He. Made out. With. Steve Rogers.

No. _No_. He wasn’t going to think about it. He _wasn’t_ going to think about how good it felt and how he would give up his bow just for the chance to kiss Steve again. He wasn’t going to think like that, not if he wants to forget.

“Master Clint, Miss Romanov and Sergeant Barnes would like to request entry to your room.” JARVIS informed.

“No, JARVIS. Tell them to leave me alone.” Clint grunted before making his way to the bathroom.

The hot water cascading down his skin felt like heaven. Clint scrubbed his skin vigorously, washing the traces of sweat off his skin and hoping that it was enough to wipe away the traces of the dream in his mind.

The dream he had this time was of Steve in his bed, kissing Clint and whispering that he loves Clint and Clint hated that his mind is fucking with him. Clint hated that it was just a dream and it could never be anything more than that.

He stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him and after Clint got dressed and made himself look semi-presentable, Clint made his way over to the kitchen to make coffee, only to be startled when he saw Natasha and Bucky glaring at him.

Clint gulped. “Uh, how did you get in here?”

Natasha’s reply was to point to the ceiling and oh, the vents. How did Clint forgot about the vents? _Damn it._

“We’re gonna have a little talk. Sit your ass down, Clint.” Bucky exclaimed and Clint obeyed because doing anything else would piss Bucky off and that’s the last thing Clint should do in this situation.

“Now, care to share why you’ve been avoiding everyone lately?” To normal people, it sounded like a simple question but Clint knew better.

He knew that the wrong answer would earn Natasha’s wrath and that woman was terrifying when she’s mad. Clint resolved to stay silent and shrugged his shoulders, playing it cool and hoping that it would annoy Bucky and Natasha enough to leave.

But Clint forgot who he was with at the time because the two of them grilled Clint with question after question. Clint gave them credit, they were determined.

“Are you avoiding Stevie?” Bucky asked and Clint froze, which was his first mistake.

“I thought I was avoiding all of you.” Clint retorted, wishing that Bucky wouldn’t notice his slip up.

Again, Clint underestimated Bucky, the man was a fucking sniper and of course, he could tell that Clint froze earlier. Bucky narrowed his eyes. “You’re a shit liar, Clint. You’re not avoiding us. You’re just avoiding the little punk. What did he do?”

“He didn’t do anything, Bucky. Now, can you let me go so I can make coffee or do you want to interrogate me more?” Clint answered.

Natasha and Bucky shared a look, a look that Clint hates because he knew that it meant Clint would be in trouble.

“Bucky is right, you are a terrible liar. You’re being defensive which means that it is about Steve. What did Steve do?” Natasha added, scrutinizing Clint.

Seeing that Clint refused to respond, Natasha only said, “JARVIS, what happened to Clint and Steve?”

“Master Clint and the Captain went out to dinner three days ago. They shared a rather intimate moment before parting for the night. I was not aware that something was wrong.” JARVIS explained and Clint felt betrayed. _The traitor_.

Natasha and Bucky looked at each other again before Bucky loudly exclaimed. “The punk asked you out on a date?”

Just like that, heat rushed over to Clint’s face. “It wasn’t a date.”

“JARVIS, what did you mean when you said Clint and Steve shared an intimate moment?” Natasha asked, eyebrows raised at Clint.

JARVIS answer was a video of that night. The night that Clint tried so hard to forget was on full display in front of his best friends. His best friends who were silently watching the video.

After they finished, Bucky muttered, “ _Not a date_. You two were making out like you haven’t seen each other for years and you’re telling me that it’s not a date? Who do you think you’re fooling here, Clint?”

Clint stayed silent and ducked his head down in shame. Bucky’s words hit home and Clint was struggling to keep it together. He’s been trying to forget, okay? He wants to forget but he couldn’t.

“Clint. Why are you avoiding Steve?” Natasha was stroking Clint’s hair and it shouldn’t be as calming as it was.

“I don’t know what happened, Tasha.” Clint sighed before continuing, “I don’t know what happened or how it happened but it did and I’ve been trying to forget. I stayed here because I wanted to forget.”

“Jesus fuck. Do you hate Steve that much?” Bucky’s voice piped up and Clint stared at him, surprised by the hurt and anger etched on Bucky's face.

“Is that why you’re avoiding Steve? You hate that he kissed you. Jesus, Clint, do you really hate Steve that much?” Bucky accused and it had Clint fuming.

“I don’t hate him, you fucking asshole!” He could tell that his reply surprised Bucky but he was too angry to care. “I like it when he kissed me. I wanted him to kiss me more, you jerk!”

“Then, why the fuck are you trying so hard to forget?” Bucky retorted angrily.

“Because _I love him_!” Clint confessed, silencing the both of them. “I love him, Bucky. I’m so in love with your best friend. But I can’t. He doesn’t love me back and I need to forget, Buck. I need to forget or I’ll lose my mind.”

“Clint, what makes you think that?” Natasha asked, gripping Clint’s hands.

Clint exhaled, the ache in his heart so overwhelming that he felt like he couldn’t breathe. “I love him, Tasha. I love Steve. But I know he doesn’t love me back.”

“You don’t know that, Clint.” Bucky replied as he stared at Clint.

Clint laughed and he knew that it was a bitter sound. “Don’t make me hope for more, Bucky. I’m not going to think he loves me back. Even if he did, he shouldn’t. I’m some circus brat with tons of issues and he deserved someone so much better than me.”

“That’s not for you to decide.” A voice cut off from behind Clint and he froze.

That _voice_. He recognized that voice. Clint _adored_ that voice because it belonged to the love of his life.

Clint hesitantly turned around to see Steve standing there, beautiful blue eyes narrowed at Clint. Natasha kissed Clint’s cheek while Bucky wished him luck as they left Clint. Alone. With Steve. In his room. _Fuck_. They _planned_ this.

“How long have you been standing there?” Clint tried only to back away when Steve made his way towards him, an unfamiliar glint in his eyes.

Clint’s back hit the kitchen counter lightly and Steve took this opportunity to place his hands on Clint’s waist, preventing him from escaping. It probably says a lot about Clint that the only thought he can think of was that it was nice being caged like this.

“You’ve been avoiding me for the past three days, Clint. _Three days_. I’m not letting you go until we talk.” Steve said, eyes intently gazing at Clint’s.

That was Steve’s Captain America voice and no one argues with that voice. No one. Clint ducked his head again, refusing to look at Steve. Steve clearly didn’t agree with Clint’s idea as he placed a finger under Clint’s chin, prompting Clint to look at the pair of beautiful blue eyes that meant the world to him.

“If you came here to reject me, can you get this over with?” Clint remarked sarcastically, looking everywhere but Steve, preparing himself for the inevitable truth.

“Natasha’s right.” And okay, that wasn’t what Clint expected.

He braved himself to look at Steve, who was smiling at him. “I’ve been pulling strings so that I can come home earlier and ask you out. I thought that our date went okay.”

Clint blinked at Steve. “Uh, it wasn’t a date. It was dinner between friends.”

It was Steve’s turn to blink at Clint. “You thought it was just me taking you out for dinner?”

Clint nodded. “It wasn’t just dinner?”

Steve face-palmed himself before replying. “Clint, it was not just dinner. It was a date. It was my first date with the guy I love.”

Clint’s eyes widen as Steve smirked. “You see, I’ve been in love with this archer for years. He’s shy and a bit oblivious but I still think he’s wonderful and perfect.”

Clint swore that his heart stopped. Steve resumed, saying, “I love him so much that I get crazy if he’s not there with me.”

Clint was sure that his face resembled a lobster right now but that didn’t deter Steve. “I want to take him out on dates. I want to dance with him when we attend galas. I want to hold his hand and kiss him and tell everyone that he’s the guy I love. I want to tell everyone to back off my man.”

Steve kissed Clint’s head before continuing, “I love him so much that I have dreams of the life I would have if I got down on my knees to ask him to marry me and he said yes.”

A kiss on Clint’s hands. “I have a dream of seeing him wearing a ring with my name on his finger.”

A kiss on Clint’s right cheek. “I dream about adopting children with him.”

A kiss on Clint’s left cheek. “I dream about raising our children together.”

A kiss on Clint’s jaw. “I dream about growing old with him.”

The ache that Clint felt in his chest burnt, except that it wasn’t pain that he felt. He raised a hand, lightly cupping Steve’s cheeks and his heart raced as Steve leaned into his touch. Although his eyes never leave Clint, Steve didn’t move.

Clint hesitantly closed his eyes and kiss Steve’s lips lightly. He could practically feel Steve relaxing and he repeated what Steve did to him a few nights ago as he pressed kisses against Steve’s lips. He suppressed a smile as Steve moved forward for one more kiss when Clint pulled back.

“Steve, would you like to go to dinner with me?” Clint smiled as Steve nodded.


	3. Secrets and Happiness [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Clint…” Steve’s voice softly said, derailing Clint from his thoughts.
> 
> Clint glanced at Steve, who had stripped out of his shirt. Clint’s name was written on Steve’s right shoulder. Clint’s alpha. Steve was his soulmate. 
> 
> Clint and Steve are soulmates but that doesn't mean their relationship is going to be smooth sailing. Angst and feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first try at angst. Introducing a new character, muahaha. Please leave constructive criticism and try not to hurt my feelings too much, okay? Enjoy. See you soon (maybe!) ;)
> 
> If you have spare time, please feel free to read this. Please check out my crowdfunding campaign and maybe share and maybe, just maybe, donate? I swear, even $1 makes me so unbelievably happy.
> 
> https://gogetfunding.com/help-sara-fix-her-broken-laptop/
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Please don't hesitate to tell me that I'm a horrible writer. I need the wake up call :D

The hurricane known as Steven Grant Rogers burst into Clint’s room again this morning, the same routine that he’s been doing ever since he found out that Clint was his soulmate.

That little discovery was a surprise to the both of them. That faithful day when they knew that they were soulmates started as a normal morning too. No missions from SHIELD, no emergencies, nothing. It was one of those rare normal days that the Avengers cherished more than anything.

Clint, just returned home from a mission the night before, was feeling antsy. He did his debriefing with Coulson and already handed in his report to Fury so there should be no reason why Clint’s feeling antsy. Except that he was.

There was just something about that mission that rubbed Clint the wrong way. Clint was sent to steal files of the office of one Dominik Bernardo, a man that SHIELD suspected to be associated with HYDRA. Bobbi was sent to ‘distract’ the man while Clint sneaked in. Clint was disappointed to find that the office was spotless.

From what intel gave him, Bernardo spent a lot of time in his office, more than he did at his lavish mansion and Clint couldn’t tear the whole office down because of the time crunch. As it turns out, Bernardo wasn’t as straight as SHIELD thought he was and Bernardo rejected Bobbi’s advances and made his way to his office.

Both Clint and Bobbi went home with zero success on figuring out Bernardo’s alleged dirty dealings with HYDRA. During their plane ride back to the states, Clint said as much to Bobbi, who agreed that it seemed wrong but Fury had called them back in and they couldn’t disobey a direct order from the director.

Clint didn’t even realize how much time he’s been spending at the range, that is until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Naturally, the only course of action Clint could have taken at the moment was to point the arrow at whoever it was that wanted Clint’s attention. Steve smiled sheepishly as he informed Clint that it was almost time for team dinner and that Clint has been spending nearly 6 hours at the range.

“I could’ve shot you, Steve,” Clint pointed out as he began collecting the arrows on the floor.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t.” Steve replied as he helped Clint with collecting his arrows. “I should probably tell you that spending 6 hours shooting arrows is unhealthy but I get the feeling that there’s something on your mind.”

Clint exhaled before replying, “It’s nothing, Steve.”

Steve snorted rather loudly. “And I thought I was a horrible liar.”

Clint glared at Steve, who only laughed. Steve handed over Clint’s arrows to him, which was why their fingertips touched.

There was a rush of _something_ that ran through Clint’s spine and he could feel a burning sensation across his shoulder. The sensation was like a slow burn that enveloped the rest of his body. He could barely concentrated on anything, he didn’t know if he was breathing or not. He didn’t understand what was going on. The sensation intensified before it finally calmed down. Sweat was forming on his face and from what he can see, Steve wasn’t doing any better.

No one knew the history behind soul marks, no one knew how it came to be, people just knew that soul marks exist and every soul mark is different. Clint was reminded of all the stories he heard about soul marks. People can become soulmates at first touch. Sometimes, it takes years. Same sex soulmates wasn’t unheard of.

Research says that if the soul mark was written on the left shoulder, it was an indication of an omega, the submissive of the pair while the soul mark written on the right shoulder was an indication of the alpha, the dominant of the pair. In wolf pack, the omega would be the outcast while the alpha was the leader of the pack.

This was not the case in soul bonds. The omega have the same power, if not more, than the alpha. The omega was able to seek someone else if the alpha had cheated but the alpha couldn’t. The alpha will never be able to move on. An alpha’s inherent possessiveness was one of the many traits of an alpha.

When alphas felt that their soulmates was at risk, they would enter a fit of rage. The rage makes them violent, Clint thought. Research was true as more than half of the population in prisons were filled with alphas, after all.

“Clint…” Steve’s voice softly said, derailing Clint from his thoughts.

Clint glanced at Steve, who had stripped out of his shirt. Clint’s name was written on Steve’s right shoulder. Clint’s alpha. Steve was his _soulmate_.

  
_

 

Clint knew that they should probably talk about it but when Steve’s lips pressed insistently against his, Clint knew that talking wouldn’t happen anytime soon.

“JARVIS, privacy mode and lock the range. Now.” Steve’s husky voice muttered.

When JARVIS informed that privacy mode was already engaged, Steve continued to kiss Clint, as if trying to inhale Clint’s soul. Clint could feel his back hit the wall but none of that matters.

“Come on, beautiful, let me see those gorgeous eyes while I kiss you.” Steve said and Clint did nothing but oblige.

Steve approved as he bit on Clint’s lower lip, causing Clint to gasp and that was enough for Steve to push his tongue to play with Clint’s. And just like that, Clint’s thoughts were only on the man caging him against the wall.

As he said before, Clint didn’t know much about soul mates but what he did know is that recently-bonded soulmates cannot keep their hands off each other so Clint understood this feeling of desperation, of wanting to be with Steve more than breathing, more than shooting arrows.

Clint didn’t know how much time actually passed until JARVIS interrupted only to tell them that the pizza will be arriving in 15 minutes. That was enough to stop Steve, apparently. It took everything in Clint not to strip and give himself to Steve, who had his beautiful lips curled in a smirk. But Clint must have looked like a mess, with his lips wet and his face all red.

That knowledge was enough to prompt Clint to say, “I should go take a shower.” Steve nodded and followed Clint to the elevators.

Since they would stop at Clint’s floor first, Clint decided to stand in front of the elevator doors, placing a distance between him and Steve. Clint was too busy trying to calm his heartbeat that he didn’t notice where the man’s hands had wandered.

Clint squeaked when he felt something unfamiliar groping his ass and glared at Steve who had an innocent _who-me?_ expression on his face. A moan escaped Clint’s lips as Steve continued with his ministrations as groping became heavy caresses.

“You’re so _pretty_ for me, Clint.” Steve said and Clint hated that Steve sounded so in control of himself while Clint was losing his mind.

The universe was finally taking mercy on Clint as the elevator door dinged open and Clint stepped out, only to be pulled back by a hand on his arm. Before he ould say anything, insistent lips were pressed against his. When Steve was finally satisfied, he let Clint go.

  
-

 

So that revelation was interesting, to say the least. Clint realized a few things about himself and Steve along the way as well so it wasn’t all bad.

One of the first things that Clint learnt about Steve was that Steve loves kissing him. The man took every opportunity he had to kiss the life out of Clint and well, Clint liked it. Loved it even.

Which brings to the second thing that Clint learnt which was Clint was powerless to resist the super soldier. Steve would make out with him in an empty conference room or disturb Clint when he tries to shoot in favor of a few stolen minutes of kissing and groping. Clint could never resist him and he doesn’t want to.

And that realization led to another realization which was being powerless to resist Steve meant that when Steve wanted to keep their relationship a secret, Clint’s only reply was a ‘yeah, sure, Steve.’

Steve acted normal during dinner after they found out that they were soulmates and there was something about Steve’s indifference…had _confused_ Clint. Clint didn’t understand how Steve could act normal, like nothing has happened when Clint felt like he couldn't focus on anything but Steve.

That night, Steve had asked him to keep the relationship a secret, saying that he wasn’t ready for everyone to find out about them. And that, that was something Clint could understand. No matter how many years had passed, Steve was still a man from the 1940s and a romantic relationship between two men wasn’t accepted then as it is accepted now.

Clint remembered clearly of all the times Steve and Bucky would tell stories of what it was like back in their days and the things that they didn’t say spoke volumes of things that they rather forget. It was something the team as a whole understood and didn’t push.

But that doesn’t mean that Steve and Bucky hated the progress of the LGBTQ+ community has made in the present times. The super soldiers had joined and openly showed their support for the Pride Parade ever since they found out about its existence.

Understanding Steve’s apprehension didn’t lessen the hurt that Clint was feeling though. It’s been months since they bonded and Clint knew that he sounded selfish but he finally found his soulmate. Sue him for wanting to shout to the heavens about it.

He waited years for his soulmate, had lived through some pretty terrible things just for the life he envisioned with his soulmate. But more than wanting to shout to the heavens, Clint also knew better than to push Steve into doing something he doesn’t want to do. He wouldn’t push Steve that way.

“Clint.” A female voice startled Clint out of his thoughts.

Bobbi sat next to Clint, a smile on her beautiful face. Clint recognized the look in her eyes all too well. Bobbi was worried about him.

“Why are you moping all alone in Phil’s office?” Bobbi asked, shifting closer to Clint.

“It’s nothing, babe.” Clint replied and immediately winced when Bobbi’s hand pinched Clint’s cheeks.

“Liar. You’ve been hiding here for hours and you’ve been moping long enough that _even_ the _director_ was worried. What’s wrong, Clint?” Bobbi asked, letting go of Clint’s cheeks.

Clint exhaled a breath before throwing a glance at Bobbi. There was a point of Clint’s life that he almost married the woman next to him. Clint had seen too much and was too broken that he felt that he could never be fixed. At that time, he didn’t have a soulmate to tell him to keep going but he had Bobbi.

Bobbi who took care of him when Clint felt like giving up on life. Bobbi who didn’t let Clint get away with anything but still supported Clint through the hardest times. Bobbi who loved him when there was nothing that Clint could love about himself.

Clint loved Bobbi and even though it wasn’t the love that soulmates feel for each other, it was real. Even after everything they’ve been through, Bobbi would always, always have a piece of Clint with her.

Which was why Clint answered Bobbi’s question by taking off his shirt. Bobbi managed a small gasp at the sight of Steve’s name on Clint’s left shoulder.

Bobbi hugged Clint, congratulating him for finding his soulmate but immediately stopped once she noticed the look on Clint’s face. “What’s wrong, Clint? Did he hurt you? I swear to God, Clint, if he did…”

Whatever Bobbi had wanted to say was cut off when Clint ducked his head. Bobbi carded her fingers through Clint’s hair, knowing that it was best to give Clint time to sort his thoughts out.

“I…” Clint said, “We found out a few months ago.”

Bobbi knew better than to interrupt so she waited patiently as she continued to stroke Clint’s hair. Clint continued with, “He…he wanted to keep it a secret, said he wasn’t ready. I didn’t want to push so I said yes.”

Bobbi knows Clint just as much as Clint knows her. She knew how long Clint waited for a soulmate. She knew that at one point of his life, Clint gave up the life he wanted with his soulmate because he thought he was too damaged.

“ _I’m too fucked up, Bobbi and I don’t want to ruin my soulmate._ ” Clint had confessed one night once they were both in the safety of their shared apartment.

Bobbi will fight anyone that says Clint was selfish. The man didn’t know how to be selfish, even to save his life. More than that, the man hated himself just as much as he loves the people closest to him. Clint always felt like he doesn't deserve to be happy.

Bobbi’s willing to bet that Clint still blamed himself for what Loki did to Phil even though Bobbi’s sure that Phil made it obvious that it wasn’t Clint’s fault. So Clint’s behavior at the moment was not a surprise to Bobbi.

“Is that something you want?” Bobbi asked and watched as Clint tensed. “Did you want it to be a secret?”

Clint was avoiding eye contact which was answer enough. Bobbi shook her head. “You should tell him, Clint.”

“I don’t want to push, Bobbi.” Clint confessed softly that Bobbi almost didn’t hear it. “Our relationship is still new and I don’t…I don’t want to give him reason to…” Clint’s words trailed off.

“To _stop loving you_? To _leave_?” Bobbi supplied as Clint flinched.

Bobbi knew that words wouldn’t be enough to convince Clint that he’s worth it, that his feelings mattered but she would try her best. “You are such a stupid self-sacrificial moron.”

Bobbi’s statement was enough for Clint to raise his head to look at Bobbi, who rolled her eyes. “If we had married, this year would be our 4th year wedding anniversary.” Bobbi smiled at Clint, who looked confused.

“But you didn’t want to. You didn’t want to marry me.” Bobbi pointed out, eyes narrowed at Clint.

“You know why I couldn’t marry you, Bobbi.” Came Clint’s short reply.

“I said I wanted to marry you. I said I would leave him.” Bobbi argued.

Bobbi could feel that Clint was getting angry and she was right. “Did you think I would have let you leave your soulmate just to marry me? We agreed that if we ever find our soulmates, we would break up, Bobbi. _Remember that?_ ”

“That’s why you’re _stupid_. Why does it matter if I just found Hunter? He knew that we were getting married but you! You just had to be all noble and stop the fucking wedding!”

Bobbi imagined that this was the face that Clint made when an enemy had pissed him off. It was terrifying. “Why does it matter? _What the fuck_ did you mean by why does it _matter_? Did you actually _think_ that I would _make_ you spend your life with me when you have a soulmate? Did you ever stop to think that the reason I let you go to Hunter was because I _wanted_ you to be happy? For _fuck’s_ sake, Bobbi, I might be a horrible human being but I would _never_ fucking force you to be with me when you’re in love with someone else.”

“And that’s why you deserved the world, Clint.” Bobbi said, grasping Clint’s hands with hers. “There’s no one in the universe like you, Clint. You proposed to me all those years ago and I accepted but you still ask me everyday if I was sure that I wanted to marry you."

Clint smiled as he gripped on Bobbi’s hands tighter but not tight enough that it would bruise.

That prompted Bobbi to say, “You were on a mission and I had just found out about Hunter. I couldn’t sleep for days and I cried thinking that how much it will hurt you when I tell you about him. I told Hunter that I have you and I was going to _marry_ _you_. He told me to be happy and that you were a lucky man. I had already made up my mind about marrying you even before you came back.”

“When you came home, you looked so _tired_ but so _happy_ to see me and I held on to that feeling, that I could make you look like that. I told you about Hunter, about meeting him and when the soul mark appeared on my shoulder. I was praying that you would tell me you hate me because it was what I deserved. But you, you hugged me, _congratulated_ me as if it was the _best_ thing you’ve heard.”

“The life I have with Hunter now, is all because of you, Clint. I’m happy now because of what you did for me. Hunter adores you, you know."

Bobbi chuckled at the look of confusion etched on Clint’s face. “He adores you, thinks that you’re the best man he’s ever known. He said he wouldn’t be able to make the decision you’ve made if he was in your place.”

“What was I supposed to do, Bobbi? I did what I had to do to make you happy.” Clint replied, a smile forming on his gorgeous face.

“And I want you to be happy too. So please, talk to Steve.” Bobbi advised, eyes focused on Clint’s.

“Talk to Steve, tell him how you feel. It takes two to tango, Clint and you deserve to be happy. And if he ever leaves you or tells you that you’re being selfish, please know that there’s a number of people who’s more than willing to shoot a bullet through his patriotic ass.”

Bobbi relished at the laughter that bubbled out of Clint’s throat. A plan began forming in her head and for that plan to work, she would need to enlist the help of the rest of the Avengers. It was time Clint realized his worth.


	4. Secrets and Happiness [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You forget, Agent Morse.” Fury calmly replied and Bobbi raised her eyebrows in question. “It's true that Rogers would go to the ends of the earth for Barton. And Barton would burn the whole world down for Rogers too. But they have you, Phil, Maria and the rest of the team. They’ll be fine. Anyone that tries to hurt them deserves whatever hell that's coming their way.”
> 
> Bobbi nodded and went to leave but stopped in her tracks, before smiling again. “Clint’s totally your favorite, isn't he?”
> 
> Fury didn't smile but there was amusement dancing in his eye as he said, “I admit to no such thing.”

Clint is an archer, a damn good one at that despite being called a dumbass by Natasha, Bobbi, Phil, Maria…. Fury , okay well. Point is, Clint is not dumb. No one can survive the life that Clint lived by being dumb.

So he knew that something was up and it involved his favorite people in SHIELD. They're plotting something and Clint still has no idea what. All he knew was that Bobbi and Lance are at the Tower so much that they practically _live_ there. Which is not a bad thing considering that they get along very well with the team and everything but it's still _weird_.

Even weirder is all this time Bobbi was spending with Clint. Again, don't get him wrong, Clint loves Bobbi, adores her so much but she was never… _clingy_. Clint has enough self preservation to know that he'll probably get stabbed if Bobbi or Lance ever finds out that Clint said that but it's true.

Every waking moment, barring SHIELD mission and Avengers end-of-the-world emergencies, Clint’s time was spent with Bobbi. And when he's not spending it with Bobbi, Fury sent him on long-term missions outside the country.

Between figuring out what Bobbi was up to, thinking about what to do with Steve and missions, Clint was exhausted. Clint sighed, staring at the ceiling and wondering if he could just stay in bed and ignore everyone. It was a nice thought though. Bobbi would come knocking on the door and fuss over him like no tomorrow and Clint’s too tired to deal with that.

Mustering whatever strength he had left, he headed over to the bathroom. The hot water cascading down his skin was a godsend. Clint figured that he had enough time before Bobbi comes to his room so he took his time, washing away the grime of yesterday's mission.

Clint would need to do some more research with SHIELD’s intelligence team because yesterday's mission was fucked up. Sure, he got what he wanted but that damn _bastard_ Bernardo still got away. Poof, gone without a trace and by the time Clint can catch up to him, Bernardo probably has another trick up his sleazy manipulative sleeve to escape from the charges against him.

Lost in his musings, Clint realized a little too late that the water had turned cold. Wrapping a towel around himself, Clint stared at the mirror and winced. The bruises were more visible than it was yesterday. Clint is confident enough to say that he was experienced with hand-to-hand combat but that fight yesterday with Bernardo took everything in him. He really need to go to whoever it was that put up Bernardo’s profile because they neglected to mention that the bastard Bernardo was good at capoeira.

“Master Clint, is everything alright?” JARVIS asked, concerned.

Clint shook his head and assured JARVIS that he was fine before washing his face and brushing his teeth. He was so lost in his thoughts as he stepped out of the shower that he _didn't_ even _notice_ Lance was in the room with him.

“ _What the hell are you doing?_ Jesus, I could've had a heart attack, Lance.” Clint exclaimed, sending a dark glare to Lance's direction once he got over the shock.

Lance didn't reply, his eyes assessing Clint’s body. “More importantly, what happened to you? Did you even go to Medical? You looked like a gigantic purple bruise, Clint.”

Clint shrugged and went to put on a pair of sweatpants and his favourite purple t-shirt before drying his hair. From the corners of his eyes, he noticed that Lance was glaring at him and sighed.

“I can hear you worrying from way over here. I'm fine. I went to Medical, they checked and said nothing’s broken and told me to take it easy for a few days. It’s fine, Lance.”

“ _It’s fine_? Did you really just said that you're fine when you looked like a gigantic purple mess? They're gonna give you hell when they see you like this.”

Clint’s only reply was a wink and a smirk.

 

-

 

Of course Lance was right. The team _did_ give him hell for it. Bucky gave Clint the death stare as if Clint insulted his favorite rifle, Tony and Thor looked like he wanted to poke Clint to see if it hurts, Natasha and Bobbi were probably plotting his death, judging by their angry whispers and glares and Steve looked… like he doesn't care.

Steve seemed to be concentrating more on his conversation with Sharon rather than focusing on his soulmate. Which hurts more than the beating he got from his fight with Bernardo.

Sharon Carter was the newest addition to the Avengers, along with Prince T-Challa, Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson, Karen Paige, Elektra, Dr Strange and Jessica Jones, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang and Hope Pym. Tony was happy to open the Tower to the new members and Clint had spent whatever free time he had, getting to know his teammates and it was great. His teammates were great people and he's definitely glad that everyone got along well, considering the amount of people sharing the same living space.

When Steve and Bucky found out that Sharon was Director Carter’s niece, they both had a long conversation about Peggy's life after them. After that, they just bonded. And there's nothing wrong with bonding. Besides, Sharon is independent, reliable, smart and very soft-spoken, everything Clint was not and it’s _fine_.

Clint was munching on a toast when he felt a hand on his hair. Bruce was smiling at him and handing over a cup of tea before taking the empty chair next to Clint.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Bruce asked, taking a sip of his tea.

 _It hurts_.

“I'm fine.” Clint mustered a smile at Bruce.

Bruce smiled as if he could tell that Clint was definitely not fine. “Do you want to spend time with me at the lab later? Tony has to go to meetings with Pepper today so I'll be alone. You can take the cot if you want to sleep. And I have books you can read.”

Clint snuck a glance at Steve, who were still enjoying his conversation with Sharon, who didn't even glance at Clint’s direction. He looked at Bruce, whose eyes was warm and understanding as if he knows what Clint was feeling at the time.

Clint nodded and finished his breakfast. It seemed that Bruce is full of surprises today because he held Clint’s hand. Clint raised an eyebrow at that, puzzled at the scientist's behaviour but didn't call him out on it, he just tighten his grip.

With that, they were off to Bruce's laboratory and didn't notice the hostile look a particular supersoldier sent their way.

 

-

 

Clint stayed at the cot and watched Bruce work. It was rare for him to spend time alone with Bruce, with Tony and Pepper always around. And Bruce in his element was an endearing sight to see. He seemed so calm and serene, probably due to the fact that the lab was his domain, his safe place. Just like the archery range was Clint’s safe place.

“Clint. Clint.” Bruce waved his hands, shaking Clint from his thoughts.

“Yeah, what's up, Doc?” Clint said in a piss-poor imitation of Bugs Bunny, earning a soft chuckle from the physicist.

“Here. Tasha brought these for you.” Bruce replied, holding Clint’s medicines in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

Swallowing the pills and water in one gulp, Clint thanked Bruce. “And Bruce, thanks for letting me stay here.”

“I figured it was better for you to stay better with me. I know how bad Natasha, Bobbi and Bucky can be when they're worried.” Bruce smiled, stroking Clint’s hair before taking the glass to the sink.

Clint laughed at Bruce's reply. “My hero… “ Clint said, blinking his eyes repeatedly at Bruce.

“We are worried about you, Clint. No one knew that you came home last night. And the way you look, let's just say it makes us worry about you more.” Bruce confessed and for a while, the only sound that could be heard in the lab were beeping sounds from the computer.

Clint stood up, hugging Bruce, a hand on Bruce's head and another around Bruce's waist. “I'm fine, Bruce. I promise.”

Out of all the Avengers, Bruce was the one who had a hard time accepting physical contact and now, being able to hug him and have him return it, well, you could say that the Avengers has come a long way.

“You’re not okay, Clint.” Bruce retorted, eyes narrowing which causes Clint to step back a little because sweet, gentle Bruce never sent a death glare to anyone.

“And what makes you say that?” Clint asked, genuinely confused.

“You’re sad. And I know why.” Came Bruce's short answer and Clint stiffened.

Releasing Bruce, Clint took two steps back. Bruce's eyes were warm and sad and he had to look away or the words will spill out of his mouth.

Stroking his hair back, Clint’s lips curled into a smirk before saying, “I'm not sad, Bruce. Why would I be? I got home safe, everyone's here and I get to hang out with you in the labs. And I already gave Coulson my report. Everything's good.”

Bruce's eyes strayed towards the left, where Jane’s lab could be seen. Thor, Jane and Darcy were joking around, ignorant to everything else and Clint recognized that look on Bruce’s face when he looked at Thor.

It was a look of love, hurt and acceptance. It was something Clint knows because Clint sees it every time he looks at the mirror.

“JARVIS, initiate private mode now and make sure no one comes in.” Clint ordered before taking Bruce's face in his hand.

Bruce's eyes were tearful and _fuck_ , it’s true. Bruce must have noticed Clint’s realisation because he smiled. Bruce took off his shirt and fuck, that's Thor’s name on Bruce’s left shoulder. And it was almost fully _red_.

“He doesn't know.” Bruce said softly as Clint stared at Bruce. “I don't know if he knows about soulmarks. I'm not going to tell him about… _this_. He's happy with her and I don't want to ruin it.”

Bruce’s answer had Clint _seething_ with anger. Clint gripped Bruce's jaw tight, although not tight enough to bruise. “What do you mean you're not going to fucking tell him? You're hurting. And don't even fucking lie to me and say that it doesn't. Fucking _fuck_ , Bruce, the thing’s almost as red as Tasha’s hair.”

Another realization dawned and Clint loosen his grip a bit. “That's why you're not going on missions anymore. You don't want to risk him finding out.”

Bruce looked away and Clint won't have it. “How long do you plan on hiding it, Bruce? Do you plan on watching him marry her? Do you plan on living like this for the rest of your life while he's out there, happy with Jane?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Clint. “You’re one to talk!”

Bruce’s angry exclamation was enough to startle Clint but Bruce didn't plan on stopping there. “I see the way you look at Steve, you _hypocrite_. You're already giving up on fighting for him so you don't get to talk about me, Clint.”

The realization that Bruce knows, Bruce knows about them, oh god, felt like cold water was dumped on Clint’s head. Whatever expression Clint had on his face had Bruce wrapping his arms around Clint’s shoulders. They stayed like that for a while before Clint managed to calm his racing heart down.

“How did… “ Clint manages to say, “how did you know?”

Bruce looked at Clint and cupped the side of Clint’s face, stroking a thumb against Clint’s cheek. “I found out recently. You two looked like you're attached in the hip but when Sharon came, it was like nothing happened.”

Clint exhaled a breath, nodding when the words won't come out. He ducked his head, willing his tears away because it's suddenly too much and he's not strong enough and everything's changed.

“You're taking a lot of risks during missions, Clint.” Bruce’s words was serious but the hand stroking Clint’s hair was still so gentle as Bruce led Clint back to the cot.

“I use pain to forget pain.” Clint confessed and didn't know whether he should love Bruce more for understanding or hate himself for being so weak in front of Bruce who was so much, much stronger than him.

“I know. I'm here for you, Clint.” Bruce assuredly said, hands wrapped around Clint, as if shielding him from the world. 

-

 

So things didn't really change much after that. Clint still spends a lot of time with Bobbi and Lance, he still takes risks during missions and the team still worries about him. But Bruce knows. So he shooed them away and assured everyone that he's taking care of Clint.

Clint and Bruce talked a lot more after that. Clint apologizes for the things he said to Bruce and things are good. Or as good as things can be with them. And time flies and it was time for the big charity event that Pepper had (read: _forced_ ) them to go.

Clint was still in his room, tying his tie and making sure that his hair didn't look like a hurricane blew over it. Satisfied with his overall look, he went down to communal living area to meet up with the others. Clint was on the same team with very beautiful people and tonight proved it. The boys looked like supermodels and the ladies looked like they were going to a photoshoot.

The event wasn't the most boring thing he had to go to and seeing everyone dancing with each other was amusing, to say the least. Everything was fine, that is until his eyes landed on Dominik Bernardo.

 _That fucking bastard_. What was he doing here?

Bernardo smirked before putting down his glass and making his way over to Clint. Clint, purely because he was terrified of Pepper’s wrath, had promised her that he will be on his best behaviour. Which means he can't deck Bernardo and his stupid handsome face. When Bernardo asked him to dance, Clint chose to accept.

“It's nice to see you again, Agent Barton. I must say, you look rather dashing tonight.” Bernardo said, once the music started.

“Bastard. You got some nerve showing your fucking face here.” Clint whispered angrily at the businessman, who only smirked.

“Well, as I recall, I received an invitation for this lovely event and I couldn't say no, especially at the opportunity to see you again. Tell me, how do you fare since our last meeting?” Bernardo, the asshole, had the nerve to twirl Clint around as if he was some Disney princess.

“Good. I gotta say, your nose looks better after I punched your face.” Clint sarcastically replied.

Bernardo pulled Clint closer, nuzzling his head close to Clint’s neck, probably to hide his chuckles. The bastard’s eyes were filled with mirth once he got over his laughing fit. “You are charming as always, Agent Barton.”

“And you must have a masochistic streak a mile wide to come show your face in front of me, asshole.” Clint retorted.

A man, probably one of Bernardo’s guards, interrupted their dance to whisper something in Bernardo’s ear. Bernardo sighed before waving his hand away.

“I'm sorry to cut our dance short, Agent Barton but an urgent matter has come up and I'm needed elsewhere.” Bernardo had wanted to let go of Clint’s hands but Clint gripped them tighter.

At Bernardo’s inquisitive look, Clint said, “You better watch your back. Just because you got away once, doesn't mean I’m letting you get away again.”

Clint expected some snarky remark. Clint expected the arrogant asshole to smirk and leave. What he didn't expect was for Bernardo to lean in until his lips brushed against Clint’s ear. “Chase after me again, Clint. Chase after me and I'll make you forget the man that broke your heart.”

Clint was too stunned to mutter a reply and Bernardo was clearly enjoying it. “We’ll be seeing each other again, beautiful.”

Bernardo pecked Clint’s jaws before leaving and _holy fuck, what had just happened?_

Clint scanned the room, searching for his teammates when his eyes noticed Steve. Who was marching over to where Clint was. Who looked like a bull ready to go on a rampage.

A new song was playing and Clint was pulled into another dance. Their chest were touching and Clint had wanted to push Steve away. What about their secret? Except Steve _clearly_ didn't like the idea as he pulled Clint closer to him.

“Who is he? The bastard you're dancing with? Who is he?” Steve pressed.

Steve didn't even bother to talk to Clint for weeks and now, he's acting like this?

“Why does it matter?” Clint retorted sarcastically.

Steve’s hands on Clint’s tighten a bit. “Did you even know what you look like? Did you think that I _like_ seeing _my soulmate_ dancing with some fucking _bastard_ like that?”

Clint shouldn't cause a scene but Steve was pissing him off. “Well, I don't remember having a soulmate. You want to know why? He's too busy with some woman to be with me.”

Steve was silent and it prompted Clint to continue. “Why does it matter if I danced with someone else? I have a soulmate that doesn't want to be seen with me. And I have a handsome man who is willing to dance with me in public. It's not surprising that I chose to dance with someone else because my soulmate’s too embarrassed to be with me.”

After a few seconds passed, Steve leant in to whisper to Clint’s ear. “I kept us a secret because I didn't want the rest of the world snooping in our personal lives. I kept us a secret because my soulmate is a covert agent and I don't want to risk exposing him.”

“I didn't want to tell anyone because Fury and Phil told me that it would be dangerous for you. That people would hurt you to get to me.” Clint’s hand was on Steve’s chest and he could feel Steve's heartbeats.

“Sharon has a boyfriend and I asked her about what it was like. I asked her about how I can keep you safe, I asked her about how I can make sure that no one else aside from SHIELD and the Avengers won't leak any information about us.” Steve's oh so blue eyes were staring intently at Clint’s.

“So you think I'm _weak_? That I can't take care of myself? Is that it?” Clint said accusingly.

“You're not weak and I know for fucking certain that you can handle yourself. What I think is that I'd go _insane_ if someone takes you away from me.” Steve muttered, eyes never leaving Clint’s and Clint can't breathe.

“But since my soulmate thinks I'm embarrassed to be with him, I'll prove him wrong. So here's what's going to happen.” Steve’s gorgeous lips curled into a smile and Clint's heart began to race.

“Option A is you following me back home and we'll spend the rest of the night in bed with you moaning my name. Option B is me tearing your clothes off and having you ride me, right here in front of everyone. Choose now, baby.” Clint was torn between wanting to kiss that stupid perverted smirk on Steve’s face or running away.

“I really hope you choose option B, baby. Someone will probably be recording. That and every single bastard that had their eyes on you will know that you're mine.” Steve nuzzled Clint’s neck, placing a small peck before biting.

Clint knew that Steve meant every word he said. That he will really tear Clint’s clothes. That he wouldn't care  about who's watching them. 

“Take me home. Please take me home.” Clint knew that he was begging but he couldn't bring himself to care.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _Ah_...Steve...please..no more…” Clint moaned as his eyes landed on the clock on the table.

_3.57 a.m_

Steve's only answer was to suck Clint’s dick, again. He grasped at the wall, oversensitive but Steve was relentless. Once Clint was hard again, Steve smirked. Clint must looked like a mess, with his lips swollen, his body marked with hickeys and cum trailing down his thighs.

There was a look of satisfaction as Steve leant against the headboard, dick standing proudly as if they didn't have sex from the moment they entered the room hours ago.

Steve motioned for Clint to come closer and his blue eyes were nearly dark as he watched Clint walked closer to him, cum trailing down. Placing his knees between Steve’s legs, Clint held Steve’s dick against his entrance before slowly pressing down.

“So pretty for me, baby.” Steve said, taking Clint’s lips before thrusting deeply, causing Clint to moan.

 

-

 

When they finally emerged the next morning, Clint’s neck looked like he's been mauled by some feral beast and there's handprints over his waist. Steve left a note saying that he's waiting for Clint at the communal dining area for breakfast. Thankfully, Steve left him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

_I know you must be sore to go back to your room so just wear this._

_Love, Steve_.

That is until he noticed that it was Steve's shirt and the shirt was so big that it looked like a damn dress and didn't even fucking hide the hickeys.

Steve, the damn possessive pervert, was so pleased when he saw Clint in his clothes. Bucky and Tony were making jokes about being traumatized while the rest of them were saying something along the lines of ‘ _stupid oblivious idiots and their unnecessary need for angst.’_ Even Bruce and Sharon congratulated them on finally coming out about their relationship.

 

-

 

When Bobbi entered Fury’s office to hand in her mission report, Fury asked her to sit down for the debriefing. Once that was out of the way, Bobbi made her way to the door but Fury stopped her.

“I owe you a thank you for what you did.” Fury didn't explain what he meant but Bobbi understood anyways.

“All I did was separating them long enough to make Rogers realise how easy it can be for him to lose Clint.” Bobbi said, hands clenched in fists. “Rogers is too possessive of Clint and Clint needs someone that's willing to go to hell for him. They fit each other but they're going to destroy anyone else that tries to separate them. I was lucky because Clint loves me. What about Bernardo?”

Fury was silent and Bobbi took it as a sign to continue. “Like it or not, Bernardo was the real reason those idiots made up. But I have a feeling that Rogers isn't going to forget the fact that Bernardo practically screamed to the world that he lusts after Clint. What are you going to do then? He went to enemy territory all on his own to save his best friend, what do you think he's going to do if someone takes his soulmate away from him?”

“You forget, Agent Morse.” Fury calmly replied and Bobbi raised her eyebrows in question. “It's true that Rogers would go to the ends of the earth for Barton. And Barton would burn the whole world down for Rogers too. But they have you, Phil, Maria and the rest of the team. They’ll be fine. Anyone that tries to hurt them deserves whatever hell that's coming their way.”

Bobbi nodded and went to leave but stopped in her tracks, before smiling again. “Clint’s totally your favorite, isn't he?”

Fury didn't smile but there was amusement dancing in his eye as he said, “I admit to no such thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Please tell me what you think of the fic.
> 
> If you have spare time, please feel free to read this. Please check out my crowdfunding campaign and maybe share and maybe, just maybe, donate? I swear, even $1 makes me so unbelievably happy.
> 
> https://gogetfunding.com/help-sara-fix-her-broken-laptop/
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Please don't hesitate to tell me that I'm a horrible writer. I need the wake up call :D


	5. His brats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The more important question is, what wouldn't I give up for them?”
> 
> “I hope that you'll come to think of this place as your home and the people you'll meet as family. They'll love you. They'd be stupid not to."
> 
> Hi, so this is my first attempt at Dad!Clint. Tell me if it's bad, alright? I promise I won't be offended.

It was a bright Saturday morning when he first met his brat. Well, Peter is not really a brat. He's a sweetheart but he's almost as stubborn as Clint so that makes him a brat.

Clint was back at Bed Stuy, just doing his routine check on his tenants when he heard the distant sounds of gunshots. He made sure that his tenants stayed where they are and reminded them not go out before he went to investigate what was happening, only to be stunned stupid at the sight of someone in a red and blue spandex armour suit thingy fighting against a few masked men with guns.

There was a few things that was confusing Clint at that moment, one being _who the hell are these guys_ and what did they want in _Bed Stuy_ of all places. Second being, who the _hell_ wears red freaking _spandex_ in a gunfight.

Clint jumped into the action when he saw one of the masked men started to take aim at the spandex dude, taking the guys down with hand-to-hand combat since he didn't bring his freaking bow and arrows to freaking Bed Stuy. Because what was the point?

Bed Stuy wasn't Manhattan, no one comes to terrorize Bed Stuy but apparently, Clint can be wrong sometimes. Clint had to admit that whoever was wearing that atrocious red spandex thing did have good reflexes, which made the fight a hell lot easier to fight.

Once the fight was over, the red spandex dude turned to Clint and was gasping something along the lines of “Oh my god, it's _Hawkeye_!”

Which was flattering, really, but that was beside the point. It was just...that _voice_. It was a boy.

It was a _kid_ dressed up in a _red_ _spandex_ _pyjamas_. _God_.

The kid seemed to be trying for composure as he straightened his posture before holding his hand out. “Hello, Hawkeye, sir. No wait, should I call you sir? Or just Hawkeye? _Sir Hawkeye?_ Did you know that people call other people Sir in the-?”

Jesus, the kid rambled _worse_ than Tony when he's on a caffeine high and that was saying _something_. Clint cut off the kid's rambling by taking his hand, only to have the kid froze.

The kid did this thing when he stared at their clasped hands and Clint's face back and forth as if he couldn't believe that it was really Clint. Clint was pretty sure that the kid's not breathing, although he couldn't be absolutely certain, with the kid's face covered in a mask.

Still, Clint was sure that Phil would give him hell for making a kid faint.

“Hey, brat. Do me a favor and try to breathe, would you? Come on, take a deep breath, exhale.” Clint instructed and watched the kid's hilarious attempt at inhaling all the air he could get in his lungs before exhaling.

Once the kid calmed down, Clint finally noticed the crowd forming around them, taking pictures and whatnot and he could hear sirens blaring from a distance. “Listen, brat.” Clint waited for the kid to look at him before continuing, “SHIELD's probably gonna be here to check out the scene since I happened to be here. So here's the deal. I'll take care of things here while you get that checked.”

The kid glanced at where Clint pointed to and laughed sheepishly when Clint shook his head. “See that apartment over there? I have a friend and she lives in 403. She's a nurse and she can get that checked. Tell her that I told you to come.”

Clint couldn't see the kid's expression but he could tell that the kid was hesitant. “I promise that you won't have to take off your mask. She's good. Go to her, lay low for a while and let me handle things here, alright?”

The kid nodded vigorously and Clint couldn't help but smile. The kid did something with his hand and white stuff started to come out and latched onto the nearest building.

Before Clint knew it, the kid took off, although he heard the kid say, “Thank you, Hawkeye.”

Clint chuckled before bracing himself to face the music.

_

 

Clint was a level-8 SHIELD agent so it was safe to say that Clint was damn _good_ at his job. It didn't take Clint long to do his own research which was to find out who the kid was. He had a face and a name behind the mask but he wasn't going to out the kid to anyone, not SHIELD, not Avengers.

From the intel he could gather, Spiderman has the ability to climb walls, shoot webs, has super strength and he was agile. SHIELD deemed him one of the good guys so he can't be that bad.

Although J. Jonah Jameson _clearly_ didn't think so because the guy kept talking _shit_ about Spiderman being a menace and a danger to society and _the fuck_ is wrong with this guy?

Clint wished he was there to comfort the kid because Clint couldn't imagine the stress the kid's going through with balancing school, being a superhero _and_ dealing with shitty people like J.J.J.

The Avengers were having dinner as per usual and the news happened to be on. The team had to spend ten precious minutes of their lives listening to J.J.J talk shit about Spiderman.

Clint went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when really, he wanted to avoid putting an arrow through the tv. Clint sat back down, next to his son and daughter.

“I do not understand.” Pietro muttered, turning to look at Clint. “What did Spiderman do to make this man hate him so much?”

Clint ruffled his son's hair before answering. “Spiderman didn't do anything wrong, brat. Some people just hate other people for no reason.”

Pietro and Wanda were obviously distressed at the answer as they began ranting about the injustice of the media's treatment towards Spiderman and Clint couldn't stop the rush of affection he felt for his kids, just like he couldn't stop breathing.

The Avengers were investigating some shady HYDRA base in hopes to find Loki's scepter. Clint, Natasha, Elektra and Jessica were infiltrating the base while the heavy hitters took on HYDRA's army when Clint stumbled upon a cell.

A prison cell with a teenage boy and teenage girl in it. Their faces looked gaunt and sunken and that was enough for Clint to want to destroy HYDRA because holy hell, _what kind of sick fucks experimented on freaking kids?_ The boy had punched Clint when he got close while the girl hid behind her brother. Clint kept muttering assurances to the twins, ignoring Steve's warning that an assault team was heading his way.

“Please, I'm not going to hurt you.” Clint fought back against the tears that wanted to spill because the twins' eyes turned hopeful. “I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to keep you safe, I promise. Please.”

Clint held out his hand to the twins and the wave of relief when the girl took his hand was indescribable. By the time they got out of the base, Clint had a graze on the side of his stomach but the twins were okay so he considered it a win, even when Bucky, Tony and Steve yelled at him for taking risks.

The twins spent the entire flight back home, sitting by his side, with the boy holding Clint's right hand and the girl holding Clint's left hand. The team, thankfully left them alone.

  
_

 

The first few days of being back after that fucking mission was an _experience_ to say the least. The twins followed him wherever he go, didn't mutter a single word and held to whatever parts of Clint that was made available at the time, be it his hands or his arms.

It took them a few weeks before the twins could manage to sleep without Clint, it took longer for them to actually sleep through the night.

But as time passed by, the twins began to open up, not just to Clint but to the others as well. That is, one fateful night, the twins fainted during dinner. Clint, of course, was panicking because the twins were breathing but they were knocked unconscious. No one could wake the kids up so they began seeking for outside help, literally anyone that could help when Thor made an off-hand mention about someone that could help.

Clint didn't believe in magic, hated magic even because of what was done to him and Loki but he was desperate so he agreed. Dr. Strange did his weird magic mumbo jumbo and informed the team that Wanda was having a hard time controlling her powers.

Dr. Strange continued his explanation by saying that Wanda was experiencing some trouble balancing her telekenesis, telepathy and energy manipulation while the boy was experiencing the same trouble of managing super sonic speed that it took a lot out of their bodies instead. When the twins were finally conscious and realized that everyone knew about their secret, they began crying and honestly, when will these brats stop breaking his heart?

Clint promised them that no one will ever make them leave and that day, he got his first hug from his twins. Because they were his, _goddamnit_.

Clint sought out Professor X's help, since he was the one with most knowledge about genetic mutation and the twins agreed to go. While the twins were learning to balance their powers at Xavier's, Clint began the adoption process of his twins because no one, no one will be making his twins leave unless they want to.

“Clint, do you even know what you're doing?” Tony asked when the team sat him down.

Clint was feeling frazzled, after arguing with Fury about adopting the twins and the team knew it.

“And what exactly do you think I'm doing, Tony?” Clint retorted.

Tony smacked his hand against his head, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid stubborn little brothers' and complaining to Pepper about how hard it was being an older brother.

The team were sending him concerned looks, every single of them and Clint understood where they're coming from. Their lives were dangerous and Clint would be gone most of the time, going to SHIELD missions and Avengers business.

“How can you take care of the twins when you _can't_ even take care of yourself sometimes? Can you be there for them, Clint? They have their whole lives ahead of them and if they're lucky, you'll get to see them graduate college. What's going to happen to them when you're gone? Can you love them more than you hate yourself?” Fury had asked Clint.

Looking at his teammates' faces, he knew that he was doing the right thing. “I love them, guys.”

Clint exhaled before continuing. “I know why you're worried. I get it, okay? I'm a mess, I can't get through the night without screaming, I have issues a mile wide. I don't know squat about being a parent, let alone being a good one.”

But Clint loves them and he was determined. “They are still young, they still deserve to live a life beyond the shit they have to endure in that fucking cell. I'm not doing this to wipe the red in my ledger, I'm not doing this because the kids have powers and I want to control them. I just...I want to be good to them. I want to take care of them and love them and watch them grow up to be the most amazing human beings that I know they're gonna be someday.”

Bucky's eyes were soft and proud as he nodded but Natasha was still sceptical as she asked, “What are you willing to give up for them in return, Clint? Because being a parent means that you'll give up some things in your life to make them happy. Can you do that for them?”

“The more important question is, what wouldn't I give up for them?” Clint chuckled softly as he regarded Natasha. “Give up my arms so that I can see them smile? Yes. Give up my eyes just for them to be healthy? Yes. Give up my sanity and restful nights of sleep just so that they know I'm here for them? Yes.”

To normal people, Natasha seemed calm but Clint could read her like a book. He knew that she was shocked by his admission.

Clint continued, “Give up being a SHIELD agent for the opportunity to learn the kids' hobbies and ambitions? Sure. Give up being an Avenger just so my kids could live comfortably? Yes. Give up my life in this Tower and go back to Bed Stuy just so that the kids will have a home? Yes. If the kids doesn't agree, I'll make sure they'll end up with good parents, parents that love them more than I do.”

“I lived through some pretty terrible shit, Tasha. But I'm not strong enough to let anyone or anything hurt the kids again.” Clint confessed, ducking his head to gather his thoughts.

Clint had said what he needed to say. What he didn't expect was to be enveloped in a hug and judging by that red hair, he knew who it was.

“I'm proud of you, yastreb.” Natasha mumbled, kissing Clint's cheeks. Clint looked up to the rest of the team, who were smiling.

Tony rolled his eyes but his smile was fond as he said, “Well, there's that, then, looks like I'm going to be an uncle.”

“I think we still have spare floors near Clint's. Maybe the twins would want that?” Pepper asked Tony, smiling.

Bucky was patting Steve's head as he said, “I'm so going to be their favourite uncle, punk.”

Steve retorted with, “You wish, jerk.”

Scott turned to Hope before asking, “Wait, does that mean the twins are going to be Cassie's cousins? Because she would be so excited when she finds out.”

T-Challa ruffled Clint's hair before muttering, “I must warn you that I will be pampering your twins, Clint. They will be my nephew and my niece and they deserve the best.”

Clint had his eyebrows scrunched when he asked loudly, “Wait, you guys are okay with this?”

The team, as one, gave Clint a deadpan look. Bruce decided to take pity on Clint by answering, “Clint, you do realize that if you didn't start with the adoption process, one of us will.”

Bucky laughed when Clint still looked confused. “Clint.” Clint stared at Bucky, who was smirking smugly, the jerk. “We love the twins just as much as you do. Did you actually think that we would give them up just because SHIELD and the fucking WSC told us to? Fuck that. The kids belong with us.”

“But... _but_...” Clint stuttered, ”The kids haven't even said yes yet. Why are you acting as if it's a done deal?”

Jessica snorted before calling Clint an idiot which _ouch_. “You're an archer, Clint, how can you be this oblivious?”

Foggy sought out to explain that, “The twins adore you, Clint. They are definitely going to say yes.”

When Clint broke the news to the twins and heard them said yes, it was the best thing Clint had heard all his life.

 

_

 

The second time he saw the brat again, the Avengers were fighting Doombots. Again. Tony's right, the Fantastic Four really need to handle their own villains. This was exhausting.

“Tony, do you have an extra comm with you?” Clint asked as he watched Spiderman swung from building to building.

“Yeah, but what do you want with it?” Tony asked as he flew to the rooftop that Clint was at to give him the comm.

Clint's only reply was a salute before he went searching for a vantage point that allowed him to be closer to Spiderman and still see the battle. Clint shot an arrow through one of the Doombots before calling out for the kid.

Clint raised an eyebrow at the sight of the kid gasping for breath. _Huh, he must be new to this._

He gave the kid the comm and watched as the brat did that thing where he stared at Clint's outstretched hand and Clint's face back and forth. Clint rolled his eyes in exasperated fondness because what is with this kid. “Go on, brat. Put it on.”

Clint suppressed the need to laugh at the kid's paranoia as the kid went to another corner of the rooftop, probably because he didn't want Clint to see his face. When he was done, the kid headed over to where Clint was at and once Clint checked that the comm was on, he told the kid to go where the twins were.

“I live to serve.” The kid saluted before shooting his web at the building in front of them. _Snarky brat._

“Wait? Who the fuck was that?” Bucky asked, sounding extremely concerned.

“Hey everyone.” The kid greeted cheerily, as if they were in the middle of a tea party rather than a battle.

“Spiderman? What are you doing here? Pietro asked, which meant Spiderman was there with his twins already.

“Chatter.” Steve cut off, the party pooper.

An odd wheezing sound could be heard and Clint chuckled, knowing who was making the sound.

“Spiderman? Are you alright?” His daughter asked, sounding worried and concerned.

“I'm okay, I'm okay. It's just Avengers, Hawkeye, Captain America, Sergeant Barnes, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch. And okay, Iron Man is here. I didn't know what I did in my past life to deserve this but _thank you_ Jesus. I can die happily now.” The kid exclaimed, seemingly out of breath.

“Brat, breathe. Take a deep breath. It's just us. Come on, focus on the fight. You can fanboy over them later.” Clint smirked before aiming at the stray robot.

To say that Spiderman can compartmentalize under extreme pressure very well was an understatement because the kid made comments, comparing Tony's tech and Wakandan tech while fighting. As if this was an everyday thing.

Clint was sure that Tony and T-Challa were enjoying the kid's rambling, judging by their soft laughter. When the fight was over and Tony made sure that the Doombots actually stayed down this time, Spiderman swung his way to Clint. Both Clint and the kid made their way downstairs where the kid helped Clint pick his arrows and asked a thousand and one questions about them.

The kid was still rambling like crazy when they finally got to where the team was gathered. Tony had his helmet off and was making his _you're-interesting-i'm-going-to-figure-out-who-you-are_ face. Clint saw that the rest of the team had the same expression on their faces. _Oh boy_.

“I'm glad you like my tech, Spidey.” Tony said as way of greeting and the kid froze.

The kid turned slowly, the movement almost robot-like as he looked at Tony. And promptly made the odd wheezing sound again. The kid then turned his head to look at the rest of the team before looking up to the sky.

Clint was worried for a minute, that is until he heard the kid say, “I have met the Avengers. My life is complete.”

Needless to say, the kid won over the rest of the team that day.

 

_

 

Clint can never forget the third time he saw the brat again. Clint just got back from his mission in Belarus and was instructed by Phil, Fury and Maria to go to Medical to get himself checked. To be honest, Clint had endured worse injuries before but Fury threatened that Clint wasn't allowed to go on missions, SHIELD and Avengers, unless he got himself checked.

Clint spent the entire trip to Medical, cursing at overprotective bosses when he saw a teenage boy, attached to numerous machines. The kid was asleep but his face was bruised and his arm seemed to be broken and _who the fuck did this to the kid?_ Clint's gonna bury them seven feet under.

Tanya, one of Clint's favourite doctors, saw Clint sitting next to the kid's bed and told him that the kid suffered from broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. After that, Tanya bandaged Clint's wounds and told Clint to take it easy. Since no one from the Avengers knew that Clint had returned, Clint figured he could stay the night to watch over the kid.

When the kid finally woke up, he began thrashing, trying to take off the wires. Clint put a stop to it immediately. “Brat, stop moving around so much. You'll make your injuries even worse.”

The kid froze, only this time, the kid was shaking in fear. The kid slowly turned to Clint and there must be something in Clint's face that had the kid panicking because the kid ducked his head before mumbling, “You know who I am, don't you?”

_

 

Clint went back to the Tower just to shower and change his clothes before making his way to SHIELD medical. The kid didn't spoke a single word since then. Clint offered to drive him back home and as predicted, the kid stayed silent the entire time.

He knew that Peter was living in an orphanage. Clint knew that his parents died of a plane crash. Clint knew that Peter's Uncle Ben and Aunt May died from a robbery gone wrong. The kid was tense and Clint could understand why.

The kid had asked him to sit with him at one of the benches and Clint did. He didn't want to pressure the kid into doing anything he didn't want to so he waited.

“How long have you known?” The kid, Peter's voice was low, as if he was forcing the words out.

“A while.” Clint answered truthfully.

The kid flinched and Clint wanted to comfort him. But he knew better not to. The things that Clint knew about Peter was from his research and Peter didn't know Clint, as Clint. They were complete strangers and their paths happened to cross in a very strange way.

“ _Did_...” The kid began to say. “Did you tell anyone? About me?”

The kid seemed to fear his answer and it hurts. “No, brat. I didn't tell anyone, not my boss, not the Avengers.”

The kid turned his head so quick at that admission. “You didn't?”

Clint smiled, trying to reassure the kid. “I didn't, Peter.”

At the mention of his name, Peter looked downcast again. “I know that we barely know each other. I know that you have no reason to trust me and I get that, I really do. But please believe me when I tell you that I would never hurt you like that.”

Clint knew that his smile was sappy at the moment but sue him, the kid was finally looking at him instead of the ground. “You have every right to keep your identity a secret, Peter. And I wanted to apologize.”

Peter looked confused as he asked, “You want to say sorry? For what?”

“It was wrong of me to seek out your identity. I was crossing a lot of lines that I shouldn't have crossed the moment I decided to do research on you.”

The kid was staring at Clint as if he was analysing him and Clint waited for Peter to say he hated Clint.

“It's okay. I understand.” Peter says, sounding so sincere.

“I'm actually glad that at least, someone knows.” At the undoubtedly confused expression on Clint's face, Peter snickered before explaining, “Spiderman started out as me trying to find out who took my uncle and aunt away from me. But even after I caught the guy, it still didn't feel right to just..stop. Because I can do something, I can help. I'm not good at it but I want to try. I have all this power and I can use them to help other people, to make sure that no kid will ever know what it felt like to lose their parents too early.”

Clint adored the kid more than he realized.

_God, protect this boy, please. I'll give you anything, just please, protect this boy._

Peter wasn't done as he continued, “But I didn't realize how tough it could be. Spiderman is everything I'm not. He's brave and strong and I'm just me.”

The way Peter said “ _I'm just me_ ” as if he wasn't worth anything had Clint seething in anger. Fuck it, fuck anyone that ever made him feel that way. _Fuck_ _them_.

“I just...I don't have a lot of friends and this, being Spiderman wasn't something I could just tell someone outright. I guess...I just...wanted someone to at least know that I tried. I tried to make a change. I wanted someone to know that I tried my best to live my life the way my parents, Uncle Ben and Aunt May would have wanted me to if they knew I had superpowers. I wanted someone to know that being Spiderman was just me trying to make my family proud.”

And there it was. The feeling of unbidden, unadulterated love he felt for Peter, just as strongly as the love he felt for his twins. The kid was smiling at him, a grateful look in his eyes and Clint couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

“For what it's worth, I think your parents, Uncle Ben and Aunt May would be so proud at how you turned out, Peter.” Clint assured the boy, who beamed. 

  
_

 

Clint visited Peter more often and he listened to him complain about school and overbearing teachers. And yep, Clint stood by his earlier statement, he adored Peter more than he realized.

It was weeks after Clint and Peter had the talk when Clint finally broached the subject.

“Peter, there's something I want to ask you but feel free to say no, okay? Say no, punch me, tell me to back off, just don't feel pressured, okay?”

Confusion was etched on the boy's face but he nodded anyways.

Clint inhaled a deep breath before asking, “I would like to adopt you as my son.”

It was like a decade has passed by when it was just a few minutes. Peter's expression turned from confused to hurt as realization dawned. Peter suddenly stood up.

“Don't do that, Clint.” The kid managed to say. “Don't pity me. Don't treat me like I'm some project you want to save.”

Peter's accusations broke a part of Clint, a part of him that he had given to Peter, unknowingly.

“Don't say that, you brat.” Clint mumbled slowly, watching Peter's expression turned inquisitive. “I'm not treating you like you're something I want to save. I don't need to save you. I never needed to save you. You're strong enough to save yourself.”

Peter crossed his arms and Clint rushed to explain, “Do you know Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch?”

Peter glared at Clint. “Are you insulting me? Of course I know who they are.”

Clint suppressed a smile at Peter's indignant answer before continuing. “They are my kids.”

Peter's eyes widen before he sat back down. “They're your _what_?”

“I made it official after the few months they stayed with us. But I knew they were my kids from the moment I laid my eyes on them.” Clint answered honestly.

“I'm not telling you any of this to convince you that I'll be a good parent. I have zero experience in taking care of a child, I have issues that could fill up a whole book but like you, I'm trying my best and all I want is for my kids to know that I love them.”

“There's definitely going to be moments where me and my kids will argue, moments where I will hurt them without knowing it and moments when they'll say they hate me because I didn't want them to do something. Things are definitely not going to be smooth sailing all the way. I can't offer you much as a parent and you have no reason to trust me.”

“I can only promise to love you and put you first, above SHIELD, above the Avengers.” Clint smiled as Peter's eyes looked tearful.

“You don't have to give me an answer, now, Peter. And please, please know that if you say no, I wouldn't hate you, I wouldn't hold it against you. I'll leave you to think about it, okay?” Clint stood up and wanted to leave, only to be stopped by a hand gripping his arm.

Peter was sobbing uncontrollably. “Do you mean it? Did you mean what you said?”

“Of course I do, Peter. What are you-?” Whatever Clint wanted to say was cut off when Peter suddenly slammed his body against Clint's, mumbling yes to Clint's face before burying his head against Clint's neck.

It was admittedly the best feeling in the world, just like when his twins said yes.

  
_

 

Clint was with a jittery Peter, who was mumbling and circling around the elevator.

“Are you sure they'll like me?” Peter asked, hair tousled because he kept stroking his hands through it.

Which made it the hundredth and three times Peter had asked Clint the question.

“Brat, please calm down, take a deep breath.” Clint asked, waiting for Peter to nod before continuing, “There's going to be a welcome-to-the-family party for you. It's going to be just us, the Avengers and no one else. Last time I checked, Bruce, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Karen, Pietro and Wanda were at the kitchen hours ago, preparing all the food you like. Pepper, Jessica, Steve, Thor and Loki were making last minute preparations for your room. Tony, T-Challa and Elektra were at the labs, planning to show you a little something that I'm not allowed to say under fear of death. Trust me, they're excited to meet you, brat.”

Peter slammed his body against Clint's again, which was one of Peter's habits that Clint noticed early on.

He was muttering something against Clint's chest and Clint couldn't make out what he was saying. “Brat, can you please speak more clearly so that I can understand what you're saying?”

Peter turned to look at Clint before looking away. “Are you sure they'll like me? You know, me as Peter.”

Clint's heart swelled with the love he had for this boy, his son.

“Peter, they love you. They adore you. Tony and Bucky told me that they're _disappointed_ in me for taking this long to bring you here.”

Peter had his head hidden against Clint's chest and whoosh, wave of affection came rushing through Clint.

Clint stroked Peter's hair into some semblance of order. “I hope that you'll come to think of this place as your home and the people you'll meet as family. They'll love you, Peter. They'd be stupid not to."

When the elevator doors opened, everyone was there, with a “ _Welcome to the Family, Peter!_ ” banner, the smile that formed on his son's face was a thing of beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Please tell me what you think of the fic.
> 
> If you have spare time, please feel free to read this. Please check out my crowdfunding campaign and maybe share and maybe, just maybe, donate? I swear, even $1 makes me so unbelievably happy.
> 
> https://gogetfunding.com/help-sara-fix-her-broken-laptop/
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Please don't hesitate to tell me that I'm a horrible writer. I need the wake up call :D


	6. Bruce's Past and Present, Aligned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To Bruce, it felt like a piece of his past and his present has aligned, finally in sync and he felt peace."
> 
> Uh, this is not a Steve/Clint, sorry. I've been wanting to write this so here it goes, I guess. Please tell me if it's bad, I promise I won't cry.

Bruce first met his soulmate at the Helicarrier. He, of course like all the others, noticed how tall and muscular his soulmate was but it was purely a physical appreciation back then. Bruce would never think it would have led to something more.

You see, there was one thing that not many people didn't know about Bruce and that is Bruce loves easily. If anyone had lived the life Bruce was living, they'd probably wonder how Bruce even stand people, let alone love them.

It's just, no matter how bad things could get for him, and trust him when he says, things can get really, really bad, Bruce couldn't find it in him to hate people. Bruce can't control what people think and what people fear, what he can control is his actions and he chose to believe in the kindness of people, of humanity.

Besides, Bruce still has his friends, people who aren't ashamed to show that they care for him, that they love him just as much as he loves them. Bruce loves Tony the moment he heard Tony laughed non-stop when Bruce made a joke about electrons and protons. Bruce loves Natasha the first time he saw her lovely red lips curled into a smirk as she teased him about agents who showed any kind of romantic interest in the ' _small, rumpled scientist with Bambi eyes_ ,” as Natasha liked to call him. Bruce loves Clint because the man kept buying him different flavours of tea from different parts of the world, fully knowing how much Bruce enjoys his tea. Bruce loves Steve and Bucky simply because they made the effort to go to the White House and actually met with the President to discuss about pardoning Bruce when they didn't have to.

So it comes as no surprise that Bruce loves Thor as well. Thor came to him after taking his brother to Asgard and apologized for the things he said back at the Helicarrier. As if Bruce wouldn't forgive the giant blond puppy.

That was the beginning of Bruce's friendship with Thor. Thor told him a lot of stories about the Warriors Three and Sif, his childhood, Loki, Queen Frigga and Asgard. Bruce ended up telling him about his years spent on the run and the people he met along the way. Bruce loves his friends, adores them beyond what any language can describe.

The Avengers have been living together for months and they've gotten closer, like family. Sure, there are a few bumps here and there but that is to be expected with people carrying different traumas and had experienced different versions of hell. It wasn't all good but it wasn't all bad either. It was just the seven of them trying to navigate the world as best as they can, together.

What comes as a surprise, however, was when Bruce realized that he was in love with Thor. If anyone had asked, Bruce couldn't pinpoint the exact reason of why or when he fell in love with Thor. He just did. But he figured it was something temporary.

He was proven so very wrong when his soulmate's name appeared on his shoulder. Naturally, Bruce's reaction was to panic. His soulmate was Thor, the Asgardian prince. His fellow Avenger. One of his best friends. Finding your soulmate was supposed to be something to cherish but it only made Bruce feel like crap as he spent the entire day cursing fate for making him fall in love with a man that will never love him back.

You see, from the moment Bruce saw Thor's name on his shoulder, he knew that it wasn't meant to be for a number of reasons. One being that Thor has a girlfriend, the lovely Jane Foster. Jane Foster, who is as smart as she is beautiful. Surely, Jane would make the perfect consort for the Asgardian prince.

What did Bruce have to offer to a man who deserves everything? Bruce was a man. Which is reason number two, being the need for a true Asgardian heir. Bruce knew at some point that Queen Frigga would want to have grandchildren of her own and Bruce can't exactly give her that with the tools he had down below. Reason number three being the fact that Bruce is a mess and not the hot kind either.

He has a list of issues, mostly the product of his childhood and his years spent on the run that psychiatrists would love to poke at and a world that fears the existence of his very green alter ego slash protector. Honestly, he wouldn't wish himself on anyone. No one should suffer loving Bruce, that was the kind of hell he wouldn't wish, even on his worst enemy.

A few months ago, Jane and Darcy were invited to live with the team at the Tower and they agreed. Bruce sees his soulmate kissing Jane, smiling at each other and he ignored the burning pain blooming in his shoulder. Thor's happy and he loves her and there was no way in heaven and hell that Bruce was going to ruin that. He had accepted that it was never meant to be. But that doesn't mean it hurts less.

  
_

 

Bruce was used to life on the run, he had done it for years, after all. Sometimes he took off to other countries to travel, with the blessings of his friends. And travelling was different from being on the run. For one thing, Bruce didn't have to constantly look over his shoulders, fearing every moment that someone will try to capture him to use Hulk.

But old habits die hard. Bruce would stay at run-down motels, the kind you see at the side of an abandoned road. The kind that makes you wonder if you're going to be stabbed if you stay there for the night.

Bruce, of course, could have chosen safer places to stay in while travelling. Tony, who will deny being a worrywart, always provided Bruce with enough money because he's worried that Bruce would starve himself. And the first time Bruce denied Tony's offer, Bucky stepped up, gave an ultimatum between taking the money or never travelling. That choice was easy to make.

Bruce still felt the burning sensation every now and then but it was easier to handle when he's in another country. That way, Bruce can cry for the rest of the night until the painful sensation eased without making JARVIS worry.

When the first wave of pain comes, Bruce would muffle the sounds of his scream into a pillow. Hulk, who usually roared in anger, would scream in anguish because Hulk knew that it wasn't the kind of pain he could smash away. Both Bruce and Hulk knew better than to pray for the pain to stop as suddenly as it came. Some wishes don't come true and there are feelings you can never escape, no matter what happens and what you're willing to sacrifice.

  
_

 

Bruce saw Betty again in Brazil. He was walking back to his room, texting the team his whereabouts and how he was doing when he bumped into another person. Bruce, of course, tried to help the woman up, only to freeze when he saw the woman's face. Betty, it seemed, was as shocked as he was.

“Bruce? Is that really you?” Betty's voice was just as soft as he remembered it.

Bruce only mustered a smile and nodded and had the breath knocked out of him temporarily when Betty slammed her body against his.

“I miss you, Betty.” Bruce mumbled softly.

Bruce and Betty managed to catch up and Bruce was taken aback when Betty told him that she had stopped working at Culver. She expressed that she felt guilty for the part she unknowingly played in the past, that because of her father's actions, Bruce was forced to live the life of the exiled.

Bruce, of course, told Betty that no, she didn't have to say sorry because there was nothing to forgive. It was all in the past and Bruce had made his peace with it. Bruce laughed softly when Betty began crying, although the smile on her beautiful face told Bruce that she was relieved.

Betty was travelling now, living her life just the way Bruce did years ago. They decided to travel together and it was amazing. It was amazing to have Betty back in his life. Bruce was a different man now than he was back then and so was Betty.

Betty found herself a soulmate, a woman. Her name was Diana. Diana was adventurous, daring and gorgeous and Bruce loves her, even though Bruce will never get the chance to meet her. Diana had died of breast cancer two years ago and Betty was left alone.

Bruce couldn't imagine what his life would be like without his soulmate and he cried after Betty told him about Diana. Betty only laughed and said that she was glad to have known and loved Diana, even though the time they spent together was cut short.

In return, Bruce told Betty about his soulmate and it felt like a heavy burden was lifted off his shoulders. Betty glared at Bruce before pinching his cheeks and told him to not be stupid. Bruce could only laugh.

Bruce and Betty spent time together, with days exploring the country while the nights was spent with them talking about their lives, catching up. Bruce and Betty were different people, they have grown up, grown apart and now, they were together again, sharing the same emotional wavelength and living under the same blue sky. They have changed but things were still the same between them.

Of course, there are good days and there are bad nights. During one of those nights, when the pain got unbearable, Betty wrapped her arms around Bruce, offering her strength and her love, hoping that it would be enough to ease Bruce's pain. Bruce loves her more than he thought he ever could.

  
_

 

Bruce told Betty about his teammates, about what life was like living with them and invited her to stay at the Tower. After all, what's one more person? He was absolutely sure the team would love Betty just as much as he loves her.

“You're joking.” Betty replied, deadpan.

Bruce chuckled before answering, “Betty, come on, live with me. Please, I want you to live with me.”

Betty looked sceptical as she asked, “Bruce. You haven't even _told_ your friends about me. Your friends might not like me as much as you do, you know?”

Hearing Betty say that was absolutely _ridiculous_ so he took out his phone, dialed Tony's phone. It's night back in Manhattan and since the Avengers weren't called out, the team would probably be having dinner. _Perfect_.

The faces of his teammates appeared so JARVIS must have displayed the call on the biggest tv screen near the dining table. Bruce greeted his friends, who were all happy to see him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, and demigods,” Bruce began to say, excitement bubbling in his chest, “I would like to ask your opinion of something.”

Beside him, Betty was staring at Bruce, confused yet amused.

Tony's eyes crinkled in amusement as he asked, “What is it, my good sir?”

“I have a friend and I invited her to live with us. The thing is, she thinks you might not like her so much.” Bruce said, grinning when Betty lightly punched his arm.

As predicted, Tony and Bucky were winking suggestively, prodding as to who the mystery woman is. Pepper put a stop to it by saying, “Bruce, we would love to have her live with us. The Tower has the space. I am curious as to who it is that's going to be living with us.”

Bruce shifted the phone so that it could fit both his face and Betty's and Tony, the drama queen, gasped. Bruce smiled, “Everyone, meet Betty Ross.”

“Betty? This is Bruce's Betty? Goddamn, she's _gorgeous_.” Bucky exclaimed, causing Betty to blush.

“Bucky, behave.” Steve said, smacking Bucky's head before smiling at the screen. “Hello, Miss Ross. It's nice to finally meet you. Bruce told us a lot of stories about you.”

Betty smirked slightly. “Oh he did, did he? All good things, I hope.”

Tony laughed before cutting off with, “He talks about you every chance he gets.”

“Yeah, doc. He wouldn't stop rambling about you which shouldn't be as adorable as it is.” Natasha interrupted.

Betty laughed and Bruce's cheeks turned red. “He does make the whole ' _small, innocent, rumpled scientist_ ' look work. That and his eyes are like Bambi's. Anyone who can resist him when he's being adorable is heartless.”

Bruce hid his face with his hand, he was sure his face resembled a lobster right now as the team dissolved into laughter.

“Dr. Ross, you are a gem. Please, we would love to have you here with us.” T-Challa exclaimed reassuringly.

Betty turned to look at Bruce before looking back at the screen again and said,” Please, call me Betty. All my friends do.”

To Bruce, it felt like a piece of his past and his present has aligned, finally in sync and he felt _peace_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Please tell me what you think of the fic.
> 
> If you have spare time, please feel free to read this. Please check out my crowdfunding campaign and maybe share and maybe, just maybe, donate? I swear, even $1 makes me so unbelievably happy.
> 
> https://gogetfunding.com/help-sara-fix-her-broken-laptop/
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Please don't hesitate to tell me that I'm a horrible writer. I need the wake up call :D


	7. Steve's Thoughts on Secrets and Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title basically explains it all. Enjoy this 5k disaster. Tell me what you think :)

No one knew that Clint was back from his mission. After all, Phil had informed them that Clint was expected to return home in another month. Life continued for the team during breakfast with every single person feeling Clint's absence, the kids in particular.

The kids still had to go to school, despite their insistent argument that their father might come back sooner than everyone thought.

T-Challa was the one to remind them that their father might not approve the idea of letting them cut school just to wait for him. With that, the kids left for Xavier's Institute, grumbling about wanting to be informed of their father's return.

Clint left for Brazil 3 weeks ago and as expected of an agent with his capability, he did not attempt to communicate with the family, not even the kids.

After they were done with breakfast, Tony made a stray comment about codependency, which was rich coming from him since he had JARVIS and FRIDAY giving him updates for Clint's return, before making his way to the labs with Bruce, Jane, Darcy and Helen. Bucky, Sam, Scott and Hope were sleeping after returning from the Switzerland mission last night. Natasha, Jessica and Elektra were at SHIELD, training baby agents.

So when Steve finally decided to go to the gym that evening, he fully expected to be alone. Clint's shooting range (because Tony _did_ make it for Clint, despite what Tony had said) was right next to the gym and that was when Steve noticed Clint, shooting arrows like no tomorrow.

“JARVIS, why didn't you tell us that Clint was back?” Steve asked, accusation in his tone.

“Master Clint has asked not to be disturbed.” JARVIS answered, sounding almost offended.

Steve muttered an apology to JARVIS before shifting his gaze to Clint. Clint was the picture of determination and concentration but judging by the redness in his eyes, Steve could tell that Clint was pushing himself into exhaustion, something that he did not do anymore, with the kids being around.

The thought sent alarms blaring through Steve's mind, who have only seen Clint become like this when missions got horribly wrong. Clint prided himself on his ability to see better from a distance but the man always take everything to heart. He took every loss and failure personally, even though there was nothing that could be done.

It was one of the reasons Steve fell in love with the archer. Clint who is so strong but doesn't think of himself like that. Clint who puts everyone else above his own well-being. Clint, the beautiful stubborn man who was willing to die for strangers like he would die for family. Clint who is so very afraid that he would be a terrible father but still did his best for his kids.

Steve loves Clint, plain and simple. Or maybe not. He loves Clint differently from the way he loved Peggy, he knew that much. But with Clint, everything felt..intense. There are times that Steve felt like he could actually lose his damn mind whenever Clint got injured. There are times where Steve wondered if he was better off without feeling like this for someone who would never love him back. There are times where Steve imagined a life without Clint and the acrid taste of loss he felt in his chest was nothing compared to losing Peggy, to losing himself.

_

Steve had lived his whole life, wanting the American dream of a beautiful wife and 3 children, living in a nice home, free from the curse of violence that war brought. Steve had wanted that life with Peggy before both he and Bucky were frozen for 70 goddamn years.

Bucky is his brother and that fact will never change, no matter how many years had passed. When Steve almost lost Bucky during their mission to find Zola, the fear that gripped Steve's heart was palpable with Bucky close enough but yet so far away. Thank all the gods that listened to Steve's silent prayer as he managed to pull Bucky up and just the wave of relief Steve felt was enough to have him clinging to Bucky, crying and muttering how much Steve loves Bucky.

Sarah Rogers and Winifred Barnes never taught their boys to be ashamed of what they were feeling. Bucky was still comforting Steve when they finally got back to where the rest of the Howling Commandos, hands carding through his hair as he told Steve that Bucky loves him too. Still, Steve didn't let Bucky out of his sight after that mission, that is until Bucky smacked him in the head, telling him that he should stop be stupid.

Bucky deserves the world, which was why they argued in the plane with Steve telling Bucky that he was stupid for following Steve and Bucky calling him a little punk because “ _Ain't no goddamn way_ I'm letting you do this alone, you stupid punk. I promise our moms that I'm taking care of you so _fuck off_ with that bullshit.”

Those were the last words Steve heard before they crashed. Steve had expected to die which was why he was confused when he woke up to the sight of a white ceiling. Apparently, Steve and Bucky had woke up 70 years later to a whole different world.

Naturally, both supersoldiers threw a fit. First of all, they were handcuffed and treated as if they were experiment. Secondly, there were treated as if they're too dumb to realize that they did not ended up back at the camp with the rest of the Howling Commandos.

Phil, who was a stranger at the time, told them what had happened, how they survived, who found them and where they currently were. Bucky cursed at him, struggling against the handcuffs and Steve was planning an escape route when a blonde man dressed in black sauntered in.

The man seemed to be reporting to Phil and his eyes landed on the supersoldiers when he was done. From where Steve was, he could see that the man's eyes was a mix of grey and blue. He was easily the most beautiful man Steve had laid his eyes on. The man introduced himself as Agent Clint Barton.

As time progresses, Clint was there for them through everything as he helped them assimilate to the 21st century. Clint took them both to an apartment in Bed Stuy which soon became home.

Clint taught them everything they needed to know about the 21st century, from music to movies to political and social issues. Clint told them about the lives of the Howling Commandos, about Peggy. Clint had held them both when the nightmares about the ice and the war had them screaming in the middle of the night. Clint was the one who encouraged them to see a therapist.

It was safe to say that both Bucky and Steve love Clint. Somewhere along the way, Bucky had even taken to call Clint his little brother.

Steve remembered the exact moment when he fell in love with Clint that cold night in December, just days before Christmas. The winter was harsh that year and the cold always, always bring memories that the supersoldiers would rather forget. After all, Steve had lived almost his entire life fearing the winter because of his health problems and Bucky feared the winter because it reminded him of his near-death experience on that freight train.

Steve was fast asleep when thunder had strike and he was jolted awake, only to see that Bucky was not in his bed. Steve and Bucky shared a room with two beds and not seeing Bucky snoring sent panic down Steve's throat. Steve rushed out of the room, trying to find Bucky when he saw Clint standing in front of the sofa, a smile on his face and a finger to his lips. Clint urged Steve to come closer and that was when he saw Bucky, wrapped in what seemed to be a thousand different blankets, clinging to Clint as if he would disappear.

Clint stroked Bucky's hair gently, smiling when Bucky burrowed himself closer. Clint took Bucky's face in his hand and proceeded to pinch his cheeks. Bucky's eyes widen when he noticed Steve standing next to Clint, a soft smile on his face. Bucky patted the empty area next to him, prompting Steve to sit down. Steve held out his hand to Bucky, offering his strength and hoping that it was enough. Something in Bucky's smile told Steve that it was.

“You're not weak, Bucky. That goes to you too, Steve.” Clint began saying, causing both supersoldiers to look at him.

Clint grinned. “You've been through some pretty horrible times and no one, literally no one can erase that for you. I wish I could but I can't.”

Clint stroked Bucky's hair in one hand and Steve's hair in another before he continued,” You're not defined by your trauma, you know. There is absolutely _nothing wrong_ with not feeling okay sometimes. It's unfair to ask you to be strong when there are times when you shouldn't have to be. The fact that you're seeking help, that you want to be better tells me that you're stronger than you think you are. I mean, there's definitely going to be bad days like this but you're not alone, you know? I might not understand what you feel but I've been told that I'm good at hugging people.” Clint winked at them before going to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

Steve had promised himself long ago that he wouldn't want to be with someone who doesn't love Bucky just as much as he does. Just the look of pure affection and relief on Bucky's face was enough. Steve could finally let himself fall in love with Clint.

- 

Steve shook his head, shelving his thoughts for another day. He needed to focus on the present and he needed to figure out how to help Clint with whatever he was dealing with.

“JARVIS, how long has Clint been in the range?” Steve asked, staring at the ceiling. It was a habit that Steve could never get rid of.

“Master Clint has been in the range for almost 6 hours and 13 minutes, Captain.” JARVIS dutifully informed.

 _6 hours_? The thought that Clint was staying at the range for that long had Steve sauntering in the range, tapping Clint's shoulder.

Clint must have been too distracted to notice Steve, which was why he had an arrow pointed to Steve's face. He raised his hands, smiling sheepishly and informing Clint that it was time for dinner and that Clint had been spending almost 6 hours in the range.

“I could've shot you, Steve.” Clint pointed out as he began collecting the arrows on the floor.

Steve couldn't stop himself from sneaking glances at Clint, who bent down to retrieve his arrows.

Feeling like an utter pervert, Steve went to help Clint pick up his arrows. “Well, I'm glad you didn't.” Steve cleared his throat before saying, “I should probably tell you that spending 6 hours shooting arrows is unhealthy but I get the feeling that there's something on your mind.”

Clint's tone was resigned as he said, “It's nothing, Steve.”

Of course. Steve snorted rather loudly before replying, “And I thought I was a horrible liar.”

Clint sent a glare to Steve's direction, which had Steve laughing. Steve handed over the arrows that he collected and that was enough for their fingertips to touch.

Just like that, a rush of something travelled through Steve and he could feel a burning sensation across his shoulder. The sensation burns but somehow, it does not hurt. The sensation intensified and for a moment, Steve wondered if he was going to die before the sensation finally left his body.

Steve had read about soulmarks and soulbonds years ago, when he hoped for Peggy to be his soulmate. He brushed up on his knowledge when he fell in love with Clint so he had an idea of what was going on. Steve took off his shirt, thanking the gods for the name that appeared on his right shoulder. Clint Barton.

Clint had looked so lost and confused when Steve muttered his name. When realization dawned in those beautiful greyish blue eyes, Steve shuddered in _relief_. He felt _alive_.

-

Steve had his first kiss with his soulmate in the shooting range. The world blurred into nothingness and the only thing that mattered was the taste of Clint's lips against Steve's.

“Come on, beautiful, let me see those gorgeous eyes while I kiss you,” Steve requested softly and Clint did.

Clint's eyes were a bit teary and he could see love and carefully hidden lust in those beautiful orbs. Steve's eyes tracked Clint's every movement as the archer bit his lip and that was enough to break Steve's resolve to take things slow.

Steve was not a strong man and he was powerless to resist Clint, especially when he looked like this. They kissed for what must have been hours with Steve pushing his tongue to play with Clint's. Clint had gripped Steve's hair, a stray tear fell down and Steve was a horrible man. JARVIS, the spoilsport, interrupted only to tell them that pizza will be arriving in 15 minutes.

Steve pulled away, taking in the sight of Clint with his eyes nearly black with lust. Steve smirked and drank the sight of Clint with his lips wet and his face all red. Steve regretted the fact that he had not marked Clint somewhere visible.

A few moments of silence passed when Clint said, “I should go take a shower.”

Steve's perverted mind conjured up images of Clint naked with water cascading down his skin. Steve nodded and followed Clint to the elevators. Since they would stop at Clint's floor first, it was logical for Clint to stand in front of the elevator doors.

Steve let his eyes wonder to the wonderful curve of Clint's back and Clint's ass. He could touch Clint's ass, could he? Steve's hands seemed to have a mind of its own as it landed on Clint's ass. Clint had glared at him but he couldn't stop himself from kneading Clint's ass, wondering what sounds Clint would make.

His wish was granted when a moan escaped Clint's lips as groping became heavy caresses. Clint looked so beautiful, a hand gripping Steve's arms and a blush on his face.

“You're so _pretty_ for me, Clint.” Steve whispered against Clint's ear, loving the moans he elicited from Clint.

The universe seemed to refuse Steve to have any fun as the elevator door dinged open and Clint stepped out. Steve couldn't let Clint go without one last kiss and when Steve was finally satisfied, he let Clint go, eyes never leaving Clint.

-

When Steve returned to his room, Bucky was there, awake and reading a book.

Bucky raised his eyebrows in question. “What the hell is up with you, punk?”

Steve's reply was to show Clint's name on his right shoulder and he suppressed a smile at the sight of Bucky's eyes widen like saucers.

Bucky spluttered for a few seconds before he finally regained a bit of control. “How the fuck? Last time I saw you, you didn't have baby bird's name on your shoulder.”

Steve sat down next to Bucky, exhaling a long breath. “He was at the range, shooting arrows. JARVIS said he's been there for 6 hours. I told him that dinner would be ready soon, since it's Tony turn to pick dinner.”

Bucky was focused on the conversation, judging by the fact that he put aside the book he was reading. “I was helping him pick up his arrows and I think our fingertips touched.”

“Ah.” Bucky replied, “Congrats, then.”

Bucky then narrowed his eyes at Steve, face devoid of any emotion. “If you hurt my little brother in any way, Stevie, I'm gonna kick your ass back to the 1940s.”

Steve knew that Bucky meant it, which was why he nodded. Things were different now. Steve and Clint...they still needed to figure out what to do with their relationship, how it will affect the team dynamics and the kids. What would the kids think about it? What would the kids think about them? Would they be okay with it? Because Steve knew, at the end of the day, if Clint was forced to choose between his soulmate and his kids, Steve would be the one left behind.

A smack on his head jolted Steve from his thoughts and he grumbled, glaring at Bucky who shrugged. “You were making that _'I'm thinking of something stupid_ ' face. I had to shake that stupid out of you.”

“I'm worried about the kids, Buck.” Steve confessed, “What if they don't like me being with Clint? I mean, I don't think any of them ever picture Clint being with anyone from the family.”

Bucky rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Why do you gotta worry about things you don't know, Stevie? Just explain to the tiny brats. _Communication_. Talk. You _do_ know how to do that, do you?”

Steve glared menacingly at Bucky, who sighed. “Look, Stevie. You can't assume things, you know. If the brats like you, then whoop-de-do, all is well. If the brats don't like you, you gotta figure out why they don't like you and work it on your own. The kids love that stupid little yastreb just as much as we do. If and this is a big fucking _IF_ by the way, the kids don't like you, they're probably gonna give you hell for a few months. Just try to win them over. Let them know that you love Clint and want him to be happy just as much as they do."

All the fight left Steve's body at Bucky's answer. Steve cupped his face with his hands and felt Bucky's hand softly carding through his hair. “What you gotta really worry about is fucking SHIELD. I know Fury and I know he's gonna have some tricks up his sleeve if he doesn't like what's going on between you two.”

The realization dawned on Steve. _Shit_. Steve had forgotten about SHIELD, about Fury and Maria and Phil.

“Buck.” Steve said, gripping Bucky's arm. “What about the rest of the world? I didn't think about what's gonna happen if people found out about us. A lot of people won't like the idea of Captain America being gay, let alone that he found his soulmate in a man. What would that do to Clint?”

“Calm down, Stevie. Breathe for a second, would ya?” Bucky said, hands stroking Steve's back.

“Listen, we gotta come up with a game plan.” Steve raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Bucky, who looked inquisitive. “First, we gotta keep it under wraps.”

Steve wanted to protest but Bucky raised his hand to stop him. “Don't even try to argue with me, Stevie. You and I both know that you would throw caution up the fucking wind, especially when Clint shows you his puppy dog eyes. You can't be distracted, Stevie. You need to think about what you gotta say to the holy trio back at SHIELD. This is Clint we're talking about. They would want to know and I got a feeling that if Phil Coulson finds out that his little Hawk found a soulmate and didn't tell him, he's gonna wring both of you dry. Phil might adore Captain America, Steve but he loves Clint more.”

Steve nodded and Bucky continued, “Then, you gotta work with Tony, Pepper and T-Challa. They're the ones with most knowledge about how to handle the media. Ask them about this, about what you can and cannot do. Ask Matty and Foggy about the precautions you can take in case things gets outta hand.”

Bucky paused for a moment and Steve took this as a sign to cut him off. “You've thought about this more than I do.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I blame it on Natasha. Her paranoia's rubbin' off on me.”

Steve chuckled lightly. “Thanks, Bucky.”

“Shut up and got get a damn shower. I'm hungry and I ain't waitin' on your dumb ass to get ready.” Bucky grumbled.

-

Steve put his plan into motion that night. He pulled Clint away and had asked if they could keep their relationship a secret and was pleased when Clint nodded.

The next few months, they welcome a new addition to the family, Sharon Carter, who happens to be Peggy's niece. Steve and Bucky would spend days, asking her about Peggy's life. After hearing that Peggy was actually one of the founding members of SHIELD,

Bucky muttered something that sounded like “Jesus Christ, she could outrun _and_ outsmart me back in the 1940s. Now, you're tellin' me that she _founded_ SHIELD? Goddamn, Peggy sure is one hell of a woman.”

Steve had already informed the holy trio being Fury, Maria and Phil. Fury told him not to mess it up while Maria and Phil told him in explicit detail on the ways they would make Steve's life a living hell if Steve ever hurt Clint. Bucky, the evil prick laughed the moment Steve told him.

Steve, then, sat the kids down and told them about his relationship with Bucky at his side. He told them his plan from A to Z and was surprised when the twins and Peter launched themselves at him, mumbling something about finally. Peter even asked Steve if they could call him Dad since Clint is Papa. If anyone had asked, Steve will deny that he had cried. Telling the rest of the family was much easier.

Not all things are great, though. Clint was away more than he was at home and it was frustrating. Bucky and Tony had even taken to complain to Fury about the insane amount of work SHIELD was putting on Clint.

For some reason, the times when Clint was actually at home, he would be accompanied by Agent Morse and Agent Hunter. Now, Steve was aware of the history between Agent Morse and Clint but he didn't think it would be to this extent.

Steve would often see them holding hands or with her pressing kisses to Clint's face and God fucking damn it, Steve can _respect_ her as one of the most important people in Clint's life but she _should_ really keep her hands to herself. She has a soulmate, from what Natasha told him so why the hell was she being so lovey-dovey with Steve's man?

Clint had returned from a mission in Brazil the night before and when he walked into the kitchen, it was safe to say that Clint looked like a mess. His skin was marred with purple bruises and he looked like he was going to collapse at any minute.

“You really should talk to him, Steve.” Sharon softly suggested as she noticed that Steve was no longer focused on their conversation.

Steve was too distracted with following Clint with his eyes to reply. Clint was munching on a piece of toast when Bruce suddenly stroked his hair. Bruce was smiling as he handed a cup of tea to Clint. Listen, Steve loves Bruce with all his heart but it makes Steve feel like a gigantic prick when he felt jealous seeing Bruce casually touching Clint.

When Sharon snapped her fingers in front of his face, Steve finally said, “Uh, sorry, what were you saying?”

Sharon shook his face, a smile on her lovely face. “I said you should talk to him.”

“I would if he didn't have Agent Morse clinging to him every second of the day.” Steve grumbled under his breath.

Steve's eyes snuck a glance at Clint, who was apparently finished with his breakfast. Bruce seemed to be full of surprises as he gripped on Clint's hands, all smiles. Clint looked confused for a second but he didn't pull away. The jealousy that came over Steve earlier returned in full force.

-

Things didn't change much after that. Clint still spends an unholy amount of time with Agent Morse and Agent Hunter. He still took unnecessary risks during missions and the whole team were still worried about him. Bruce had taken to be Clint's protector as he assured everyone that he's taking care of Clint.

Pepper had arranged for them to go to a charity event to boost the team's image. The event was the only reason Steve had worn that awfully tight jet black suit Pepper told him to wear. Whatever complaints he had about the suit immediately vanished into thin air as he saw Clint in his own suit. 

 _Jesus Christ_ , Clint had looked so sexy that Steve knew he was going to have a hard time focusing on the event.

Steve was making small talk with some politician when he saw a man approach Clint. The man was as tall as Steve was, with black hair slicked back and a smirk on his handsome face. Steve had excused himself and made his way to Natasha. When he had asked about who the man was, Natasha had explained that it was Dominik Bernardo, a man who was involved in HYDRA's dirty dealings.

Steve couldn't tear his eyes as he watched the man pull Clint's hand to the dancefloor. The two seemed to be talking, with Clint full-on glaring at the man, who only looked amused. Natasha had held him back.

“Don't make a scene, Steve.” Natasha had warned.

Steve was having a very difficult time listening to her because the smirking asshole had the fucking _nerve_ to twirl Clint around as if Clint was some princess. Bernardo, the bastard, nuzzled his face into Clint's neck and that was enough for Steve to see _red_. Before he could make his way to his soulmate, Bucky and Thor had held him back.

“I get that you're mad, Stevie, but you gotta calm down.” Bucky had said, gripping Steve's arm.

A burly man approached the two men and whispered something to the bastard. Bernardo waved him away before excusing himself.

 _Good_ , Steve thought, the bastard was finally leaving.

That is until Clint had held him back. Clint's face was menacing and Steve couldn't hear what he said but whatever it was, it had that bastard, Bernardo leaning in, face mushed against the side of Clint's face. Clint's face was red and Steve began struggling against the hold both Natasha and Bucky had on him.

Clint looked stunned at whatever the bastard was saying and didn't have time to push the bastard away when he casually pecked Clint's jaw.

Once Bucky and Natasha were sure that Bernardo had truly left, they let go of Steve and Steve promptly marched over to where Clint was. After God knows how many weeks of watching someone else touching his soulmate, Steve finally got his chance and he wasn't going to let Clint let go as Steve pulled him closer.

“ _Who is he?_ The bastard you're dancing with? Who is he?” Steve pressed because he _needed_ to know.

Natasha was surprised at the casual peck Bernardo left on Clint's jaw which told Steve that she had no idea of what their relationship was like. The idea did not sit well with Steve. What was going on between Clint and that man?

“Why does it matter?” Came Clint's short and sarcastic answer.

Clint's answer had Steve gripped their hands a bit tighter. “Did you even know what you look like? Did you think that I _like_ seeing my soulmate dancing with some fucking bastard like that?”

Steve could tell that Clint was getting angry. “Well, I don't remember having a soulmate. You want to know why? He's too busy with some woman to be with me.”

At Steve's silence, Clint continued, “Why does it matter if I danced with someone else? I have a soulmate that doesn't want to be seen with me. And I have a handsome man who is willing to dance with me in public. It's not surprising that I chose to dance with someone else because my soulmate's too embarrassed to be with me.”

Steve was speechless. _Is that what Clint thought?_ That Steve was _ashamed_ to be seen with him? That Steve would choose someone else over Clint? Whatever control that Steve had held on, slipped.

Steve leant in to whisper to Clint's ear. “I kept us a secret because I didn't want the rest of the world snooping in our personal lives. I kept us a secret because my soulmate is a covert agent and I don't want to risk exposing him.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Clint's neck before continuing, “I didn't want to tell anyone because Fury and Phil told me that it would be dangerous for you. That people would hurt you to get to me.”

Steve had pulled Clint's hand to his chest. “Sharon has a boyfriend and I asked her about what it was like. I asked her about how I can keep you safe, I asked her about how I can make sure that no one else aside from SHIELD and the Avengers won't leak any information about us.” Steve pulled back to look at Clint.

“So you think I'm weak? That I can't take care of myself? Is that it?” Clint accused.

“You're not weak and I know for fucking certain that you can handle yourself. What I think is that I'd go _insane_ if someone takes you away from me.” Steve muttered, watching as realization finally dawned on Clint's face.

“But since my soulmate thinks I'm too embarrassed to be with him, I'll prove him wrong. So here's what's going to happen.” Steve smiled as he watched Clint's eyes widen.

“Option A is you following me back home and we'll spend the rest of the night in bed with you moaning my name. Option B is me tearing your clothes off and having you ride me, right here in front of everyone. Choose now, baby.” Steve's lips curled into a smirk.

Steve didn't care anymore. There was _no fucking way_ he'll going to let any other man touch Clint the way Bernardo did. He would really go insane if that happens again.

“I really hope you choose option B, baby. Someone will probably be recording,” Steve said as Clint's breath hitched, “That and every single bastard that had their eyes on you will know that you're mine.” Steve nuzzled Clint's neck, placing a small peck before biting.

Clint's eyes was glazed with lust as Steve stared back at him.

“Take me home. Please take me home.” Clint's voice sounded like moans and it was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

Steve smiled.

-

Steve had Clint's dick in his mouth when he heard Clint moaned, “ _Ah_...Steve... _please_..no more...”

Steve ignored Clint's pleas in favor of taking Clint in his mouth. Clint was grasping against the wall and Steve knew that Clint was oversensitive. Once Clint was hard again, Steve stood up, smirking.

Steve leant against the headboard, eyes tracking Clint. Clint looked so beautiful with his lips swollen and every single inch of his body marked with hickeys. Cum was trailing down Clint's thigh and the thought was enough to get Steve hard again. Steve motioned for Clint to come closer and for the life of him, he couldn't tear his eyes away as cum began trickling down. Clint had bit his lips when he placed his knees between Steve's legs and held Steve's dick against his entrance before slowly pressing down.

Clint was sweaty with a trail of saliva escaping his lips and Steve swore to himself that he would rather die than let anyone see Clint like this. He would burn the entire fucking world before he let anyone take Clint away from him.

“So pretty for me, baby.” Steve took Clint's lips before thrusting deeply and listened to the sounds of Clint's moans.

-

Steve woke up first and had spent a few minutes watching Clint sleep. The kids would probably tell him that he was being creepy but sue him.

Clint is beautiful and Steve could never resist him. Steve took a shower and had taken the liberty of picking out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that Clint could wear. Steve wrote a note, leaving it on the bedside table before pecking Clint's lips lightly.

Breakfast, as usual, was an affair, especially with the number of people present. Colonel Rhodes had returned from his brief stint in Washington and was happily chatting away with Tony and Bucky.

The kids were already at Xavier's Institute so they didn't see Clint, dressed in Steve's clothes with hickeys all over his body. Naturally, Bucky and Tony took this opportunity to make comments about being traumatized while the rest of the family said something along the lines of “ _stupid, oblivious idiots and their unnecessary need for angst_.” Clint had walked to the empty seat beside Steve and had told Steve that he was a damn possessive pervert. Steve couldn't help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Please tell me what you think of the fic.
> 
> If you have spare time, please feel free to read this. Please check out my crowdfunding campaign and maybe share and maybe, just maybe, donate? I swear, even $1 makes me so unbelievably happy.
> 
> https://gogetfunding.com/help-sara-fix-her-broken-laptop/
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Please don't hesitate to tell me that I'm a horrible writer. I need the wake up call :D


	8. No End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no end to how much I love you. There’s no end to why I love you.

Clint has a lot of regrets in life. Who doesn’t? Sometimes, Clint regrets being born into the family he has, he regrets the opportunities he didn’t take and he regrets the mistakes that he has made. He knows, of course, that whatever happened in the past shaped him into the man he is at the moment but still, regret is bitter and it can be consuming.

But the thing that Clint would _never_ regret? Being in love. He will _never_ ever regret being in love. Sure, his love story is complicated but then again, what love story is perfect? Clint is truly in love and the guy he’s in love with, is right in front of him. The man looked relaxed, casual even as he flipped through the menu but Clint knows him. Clint knows that he’s angry.

Clint gulped, mustering whatever the strength he has to deal with this particular hurricane. “What are you doing here, Steve?”

Steven Grant Rogers turned to look at him, a seemingly pleasant smile on his handsome face. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and Clint really shouldn’t be distracted at the moment.

Judging by the smirk on Steve’s face, Clint knew that Steve was very _well aware_ of the effects he still has on him. _Damn_ that man. “Well, what else am I going to do here except eat? I mean, this is a restaurant, baby.”

 _Baby_. That one word that shatters all of Clint’s self-control. Fuck. Fuck. _Fucking damn it_. Clint is not ready for this, whatever this is.

Clint swallowed the panic rising in his chest in favor of focusing on Steve. There are lot of questions running through his mind. _Why was Steve here? How did he find him? What did he want? More importantly, what can Clint do to get rid of him?_

“It doesn’t….” Clint tries to say, trying to focus on anywhere else but Steve’s gaze, “It doesn’t have to be this place, right? What do you want, Steve?”

Exhaling a deep breathe, Steve began saying, “No, it doesn’t. Actually, I have something to discuss with you. Are you free to talk after this?”

With that, Clint’s curiosity was piqued. _Discuss?_ What is there to discuss? Still, he nodded his head. “When I’m done with work, we can talk.”

-

A knock on his apartment door had woken Clint from his sleep. Grumbling obscenities under his breath, he went to open the door, only to be met with the sight of the man he tried to avoid.

Steve had his arm crossed, eyes calculating and assessing. “Why did you leave without telling me yesterday, Clint?”

“Why are you here, Steve?” He stepped back to welcome Steve into his apartment.

“What happened to calling me honey, huh?” Clint had to admit that he was not expecting that question. Steve continued. “And I asked you first.”

“I had urgent business to attend to.” Clint muttered under his breath, keeping his distance when Steve got too close for comfort.

“You could’ve at least told me, Clint. I waited all night for you.” Steve looked around his apartment, managing a small smile towards the smaller man.

Clint mumbled an apology and it was so quiet that he was not sure that Steve heard it. To his surprise, Steve did hear it as he shook his head. “It’s okay. I know that you’re trying very hard to get away from me. You should at least hear me out when I tell you that we have things to discuss.”

Clint felt him stiffened at the almost too casual tone but Steve ignored it in favor of resuming, “I’ve already chosen an apartment and I want you to live with me.”

Clint felt his mind go blank for a moment before he loudly exclaimed. “What? You want me to live with you? That’s so random, Steve.”

Holding a piece of paper in his hand, Steve sought to explain. “It’s not random, Clint. Think about it. If you agree to live with me, we can split the rent and the bills. The rooms are a lot bigger. Wouldn’t that be more comfortable than living in this ratty old apartment?”

Clint shook his head fervently. “I like this apartment, Steve. Why would I live with you when I’m comfortable living here?”

Steve didn’t look all too happy at Clint’s answer but he still gave Clint the paper. “Just…take a look at this first. I’ll come back and see you tomorrow. Give me your answer by then.”

With that, Steve left his apartment and Clint sat on his sofa, wondering how the hell things turned out this way. He was so distressed by everything that he forgot to ask Steve one important question; how did the man found out where he lived?

-

“Yeah sure, I’m heading there now. Give me half an hour.” Steve said before ending the call.

As he drove back to his office, his mind kept drifting to Clint. The smaller man looked thinner than the last time Steve had seen him and that’s not good. Clint was working too hard and Steve knew how Clint can get when he puts his mind into doing something. He tends to neglect his health and work until the job he was tasked with is complete. Of course, Steve is worried about him.

When he saw Clint this morning, hair all mussed, carrying traces of fatigue, he felt a sudden surge of happiness and relief. The information he had gotten was right. Clint was living alone.

It had felt so good to be able to see his lover last night and that feeling intensified when they met again this morning. Steve did feel a bit miffed, however, when Clint rejected his offer to live together. But then again, both of them are older now, different.

“He’s tougher than I thought.” Steve thought to himself, letting the music play.

Steve understood, of course. Clint had closed his heart to his own family, not that Steve blamed him. Clint’s brother, Barney was an asshole, Clint’s mother turned a blind eye to everything and Clint’s father? That abusive piece of shit was lucky to be alive. Making the call that got both of them fired from their jobs didn’t come close to soothing Steve’s anger. It was easy to figure out why Clint would distant himself from people. With family like that, who needs enemies?

Clint didn’t even have to say anything about what his family had done because Steve knew. He knew just how painful it is to have the ones you love hurt you. Steve Rogers knows Clint Barton, just like he knows himself. Believe it or not, change does not come easy and Steve was glad. Even now, even after 3 years of being apart, Clint still shows his feelings only to Steve. Clint only opens up to Steve and not one else.

It’s a good thing because Clint belongs to Steve. Clint will always belong to Steve. And this time, Steve is never letting Clint get away from him. Once was painful enough.

-

Zipping his bag, Clint checked to make sure that everything was packed. He really was going to miss this place and he would have loved nothing more than to stay but he couldn’t. Steve knows where he lives and Clint refused to think of what that could mean.

“I just need to hide myself for a few years and he’s going to take interest in someone else.” Clint mumbled quietly as he closed the curtains. “This time, I won’t tell Mom where I live.”

“My my, that was close.” A voice penetrated the silence in the room and Clint immediately turned.

Frozen on the spot, Clint saw Steve walking towards him, expression void of any emotion. Steve’s lips curled into a smirk. “I’m not falling for the same trick twice, baby.”

Eyes never leaving Clint’s, Steve locked the door. “I guess, it was a good idea to pick you up.”

“Steve…” Taking small steps back, Clint couldn’t help but glare at the man. “Why won’t you leave me alone? What do you want from me?”

“I don’t need your sympathy, Steve! I don’t need you to treat me like I’m going to break. I don’t need you to-“Clint’s words were cut off when Steve interrupted.

“Sympathy?” The look in Steve’s blue eyes was intense and Clint could not move an inch. “This is not pity. This is me refusing to let you get away.”

Clint’s back was against the wall and Steve was coming closer and closer. “I belong to you and you belong to me. Did you forget your promise, baby?”

Steve’s hand found its way to Clint’s waist. Clint felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and heat began to fill his entire being. Steve pulled him closer and Clint could hear Steve’s heart beating. He wondered what Steve was thinking right now.

Cupping Clint’s jaw with one hand, Steve’s lips met Clint’s and he lets himself lose control.

-

Clint felt nothing but heat. Pure, unadulterated, fiery heat. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. He probably looked like a mess, with saliva dripping from his mouth and tears falling from his face Steve’s fingers were deep inside him and the squelching sounds of lube filled the room.  Clint’s back was arched and his hands were tied with Steve’s belt and the feeling of arousal heightened when he realized how he looked like right now. Moaning, begging for Steve’s mercy.

Turning to look at Steve, who looked so satisfied at having Clint like this, Clint begged. “Steve, please. Let me go.”

Gesturing to his tied hands and feet, he tried to muster out. “Steve. Ungh, please. Untie this for me. I won’t run _ah-_ , I won’t run away anymore.”

Steve obviously didn’t believe him as he turned Clint onto his back and yanked Clint’s legs, spreading them wide. Steve’s aroused smile was wide at the sight of Clint, with precum leaking out and nipples all pink and puckered.

“You promised me that you belong to me and you left. Do you have any idea how much it hurts?” Steve murmured softly, fingers pressing against Clint’s prostate.

Steve took out his cock from his pants, hard and leaking precum and rubbed it against Clint’s entrance. When Steve pushed his cock inside, Clint felt another wave of heat rushing through his body. A wave of heat so familiar that he wanted to sob.

He had spent three years of his life denying himself of this intense heat, thinking that he’ll never get to have this again when he made the decision to leave. Even before that, Clint spent years denying the feelings he has for Steve. The feelings he had for the handsome man grew and grew until it became something he couldn’t control. It was a feeling that took over Clint’s very being.

Clint knew that it was selfish to want Steve to stay with him forever. It was selfish of him to want Steve to do nothing but love him. He guessed that it was true what they say, love make you selfish.

The thing is, Clint doesn’t want to be selfish, not about Steve. He doesn’t want to burden Steve with his feelings. After all, just because Clint loves Steve does not mean that Steve should love him back. Steve is wonderful and kind and funny and brave and he deserves better than a broken man from a broken home. Clint wasn’t foolish enough to think that Steve would ever return his feelings.

Steve didn’t let up a single bit, pace going harsher and deeper and Clint is close to coming. Moans were spilling out of his mouth and Steve was getting more incoherent as it went on.

“Mine. My Clint. My baby. _Clint. Clint. Clint_.” Clint wondered if Steve was aware of what he’s saying.

When Clint came, it felt like he’s been made whole. He felt like the old Clint again. He couldn’t help but tighten as he felt Steve came inside him. Leaning his head against Clint’s sweaty chest, Steve uttered the words that would break Clint again.

“Nngh, _I love you_ , Clint.”

Clint didn’t know at all, he didn't know that Steve’s feelings for him was to this extent.

-

Clint inhaled, taking in the sight of the city. One of the reasons he loved this apartment building is the view from the rooftop. He could see the entire city from where he was at and on nights when things get a little too stressful, Clint would come up just to let himself breathe again.

Here he was again, sitting at the edge of the rooftop. He ignored the ache on his wrist in favor of staring at the stars in the sky, his mind filled with a thousand questions. Why? Why did Steve look for him? Even going so far to say he loves Clint.

“Clint.” Steve’s voice called out to him and as he turned out, he felt himself slipping backwards.

Steve’s eyes were wide as he rushed to pull Clint away from the edge. The rapid beating of Clint’s heart didn’t let up one bit when he felt himself being pulled into Steve’s embrace. “Thank you so-“

“ _What the fuck are you doing?_ You _idiot_ , you could have fallen if I didn’t catch you on time.” Steve practically screamed, livid.

Trembling hands held Clint’s, tight and safe and warm. “Are you trying to run away from me again?”

Clint didn’t even have time to wonder why Steve’s hands were trembling as he was pulled into a tight hug. “I won’t let you leave me, Clint. I won’t. Never again.”

“Steve?” Clint looked up to Steve and the man pressed kisses on Clint’s cheeks, forehead, jaw. Nowhere was safe.

Clint felt the knot in his chest began to slowly dissipate. A different kind of heat engulfed his entire being and he felt like he was floating.

“Did you mean it?” Clint sought to ask, wanting to know the truth. “Did you mean it when you said you love me? There are a lot of people who would love to be with you. So, why me? Why do you love me?”

Clint braced himself for Steve’s rejection, for Steve to say that it was a lie. What he wasn’t prepared for is Steve putting a finger under Clint’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Steve’s eyes are so blue, so warm and so, so safe and Clint wants to drown in them.

“I would never lie to you. When I told you I love you, I mean it. I don’t care about anyone else. I don’t want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you. I want you to let me love you.”

When Steve’s lips met his, Clint felt like his feelings were overflowing with nowhere to go. In that one kiss, he feels how much Steve loves him and he understands.

When he pulled away, Steve stole another kiss, as if Clint would disappear if he doesn’t.

“There’s no end, Clint. There’s no end to how much I love you. There’s no end to why I love you. I just do. I just love you so much.” It felt impossible to be this happy but that was what Clint felt when he heard Steve’s heartfelt confession.

“So….” Clint trailed off, placing his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders, “I guess...I can move in with you?

Steve’s smile was beautiful as he lifted Clint up and danced around the rooftop, looking so happy as if he had won the greatest prize of all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi there. It's been almost a year since I started writing this fic and to be honest, I miss it. Writer's block is a bitch though. 
> 
> I feel the need to explain. One of the reasons why I couldn't write as much is because I'm very worried about my financial situation. Please check out my crowdfunding campaign and maybe share and maybe, just maybe, donate? I swear, even $1 makes me so unbelievably happy.
> 
> https://gogetfunding.com/help-sara-fix-her-broken-laptop/
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Please don't hesitate to tell me that I'm a horrible writer. I need the wake up call :D


End file.
